Finding Love and Defeating the Tumma Sumu
by JuleMaker
Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort. On the last night of school during the feast Harry Potter suddenly disappears. At another point in time one of the most Evil of demons is unleashed. When Harry is transported back in time to help the Founders he finds danger, a surprising inheritance and true love. Will they be able to defeat the Demon? Adopted from sexyslytheringoddess012.
1. Chapter 1

The first five chapters are from sexyslytheringoddess012. I do not own Harry Potter or any characters.

Chapter One: We Need a Hero

A man covered in all black walked counter-clockwise in a circle, his wand drawn and pointed toward the snow covered ground. He chanted powerful spells as he walked, carving a necromancer circle into the ground. Black magic hung around him like a suffocating cloak, the air crackling with his malicious intent. He quickly finished the circle and stood just outside of pulled a dagger from the depth of his winter cloak and held his left hand out over the circle, palm facing downward.

"I call on the demons of Hell!" He said, voice echoing the eerie silence and his breath twisting its way up like smoke in the frigid air. "Heed my command! With this circle I summon thee, Tumma Sumu (1)!" The man shouted.

The ground on which he had drawn the circle began to crumble and a gaping hole in the earth formed. The man cut his left palm, his blood dripping into the dark abyss as a mist blacker than the night sky and colder than death began to seep up from the hole.

"With my blood I bind you to me, your new Master. You must do my bidding for as long as I require your services." The man shouted as more of the black mist spewed from the opening to Hell. The man watched as the hole began to seal, the circle reforming itself with the demon now trapped inside. The man could make out the vague figure of a body flickering inside the blackness, a sharp contrast to the pure white snow. The demon was no taller than the man was and seemed to be ghost-like in appearance.

"I am your Master, Tumma Sumu. You are bound to me by blood and must do what I wish or suffer the consequence." The demon made no sound or sudden movements, instead choosing to stare dispassionately at the weak human who had dared to think it had the right to summon it from its home.

"Do you understand, Demon?" The man demanded, impatient to put his plans into action and take control. _Soon he would have complete control of the Wizarding World._

"No, Human. Do you understand? Do you realize what you have done? Do you know what you have just unleashed?" The demon's voice was cold and unfeeling. It spoke in a soft whisper that promised violence, pain, and death. The man shivered in terror once before pushing the feeling to the back of his mind. He was in control the the demon now. He could not be harmed.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." He snapped, angry at himself for being so afraid. "Now your first order is-" The man abruptly stopped in favor of staring in horror at the Tumma Sumu as the demon stepped smoothly over the circular barrier meant to keep it entrapped. The demon grew in size until it towered over the human at fifteen feet tall, waves if black mist emanating from it and clouding the demon's form. The man could do nothing but tremble in fear as the deathly fog from the demon slowly crept towards him.

"You are not powerful enough to control me, Human. Summoning me will prove to be your downfall." The demon's fear-inspiring voice reached the man and he fell to his knees, taking no notice of the icy coldness soaking his trousers.

The man knew there was no way to avoid the inevitable. He was going to die.

"What have I done?" He whispered hoarsely.

"Freed one of the most evil of demons to wreak havoc upon your world." The demon responded. "And I will very much enjoy to do so."

The man closed his eyes in defeat as the demon glided closer and stopped in front of him. The demon picked the man up by the throat, attached their mouth together and took a deep breath inward. The man's agonized shrieks shattered the stillness of the night as the demon sucked the life and soul forcefully from the man's body before throwing the empty shell of a body onto the ground.

The demon, by no means satisfied, sent out a trail of magic, locating more souls to feast on. Transforming into a black cloud of evil, the Tumma Sumu made its way east where it had discovered the most amount of souls waiting to be consumed.

* * *

"NO!" Rowena Ravenclaw shrieked as she shot up in bed. Breathing hard, she scrambled out of bed, wandlessly summoning her dark-blue night cloak and slipped it on. Snatching her wand, she hurried from her room and into the one right next to it, barging in without stopping to knock.

"Salazar! Salazar, get up and wake Godric!" She hissed frantically as she shook the tired man.

"Go away, Ravenclaw, before I hex you into oblivion." Salazar growled sleepily.

"Salazar, _get up this instant!_" Rowena all but screamed into his ear as she yanked at his forest green comforter. "I had a vision and this one was incredibly dangerous!" With a sigh, Salazar rolled over and sat up, glaring blearily.

"Fine, you insufferable woman! I will wake Godric, you get Helga." Salazar said as he stood from his bed and stretched.

"Meet us in the Great Hall and hurry!" She whispered before leaving to fetch the Hufflepuff.

"Helga! Helga, you must get up!" Rowena shook the sleeping woman roughly.

"Rowena?" A sleepy Helga mumbled as she sat up, golden blankets pooling at her waist, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "What is wrong, dear? What has got you so distraught'? Helga asked in concern.

"A vision. I have had a horrible vision! Come, Salazar and Godric are meeting us in he Great Hall." Rowena said as she dragged Helga from their connecting chambers. They entered the Great Hall to find Salazar leaning tiredly against the wall and Godric swaying on the spot, looking on the verge of passing out.

"Wha's this 'bout a vision, Ro?" Godric yawned.

" I had a vision of a man. He was drawing a necromancer circle and summoned a demon." Rowena explained.

"That is not a great cause of concern, Rowena. People summon demons all the time." Salazar pointed out.

"No! You do not understand how utterly _terrible_ this is!" Rowena insisted.

"Rowena! Calm yourself! I am sure it is not _too_ horrible." Helga reason in an attempt to comfort the twenty year old.

"How do you suppose I calm down when a_ Tumma Sumu_ is going to be set loose?" Rowena hissed through clenched teeth.

"A Tumma Sumu?" Slytherin snapped, straightening instantly and taking a few steps closer.

"_Yes_." Rowena breathed, glad that the other Founders were starting to see the seriousness of the situation._  
_

"Oh, Merlin!" Helga whimpered fearfully. Salazar wrapped a comforting arm around his shaking friend.

"Who in their right mind would summon _that_? This is bad. Really, _really_ bad!" Godric moaned, running a shaking hand through his hair.

"Yes, thank you for stating the blindingly obvious." Salazar snapped; Godric glared and opened his mouth to give a scathing retort when Rowena interrupted.

"Shut up! We do not have the time for your pathetic little arguments! We must come up with a plan." Rowena snapped.

"Your vision, has it happened already or was it a premonition of an upcoming event?" Helga asked from within Salazar's embrace.

"We have time to devise and execute whatever we come up with. My vision will not come to pass for a while." Rowena sighed tiredly as she leaned against Godric. He led her to a table and pushed her gently down into a chair.

"Can you give us an accurate time frame?" Salazar asked as he held out a chair for Helga and took a seat beside her.

"We have until Winter. In the vision there was snow everywhere." Rowena said.

"That is good news. It is Summer break now. We can get started on this plan while the students are gone. We have six months to devise a brilliant plan. We can do this!" Godric exclaimed.

"Do you even know _what_ a Tumma Sumu is? Or how to destroy it? We cannot go into this with brute force." Salazar snapped.

"Do _not_ insult me! I am not an imbecile. I realize we need more than a few solid plans before we can hope to fight this demon." Godric snarled.

"The how do you expect us to fight this demon? By ourselves? We are only four witches and wizards!" Helga cried.

"We are the four most powerful witches and wizards since Merlin himself!" Godric pointed out.

"Merlin could not defeat a Tumma Sumu either!" Salazar hissed.

"He never tried!" Godric snapped.

"Yes, there is a logical reason for that!" Slytherin practically screamed in frustration.

"We cannot do this on our own." Rowena interrupted the heated shouting match. "There is no doubt in my mind that we should not attempt to deal with this on our own, with just the four of us, we would all perish."

"Again, I ask _how_ you expect us to fight this demon." Salazar said. The three Founders looked to Rowena for answers.

"I do not currently know. I need to think." She said as she abruptly stood and headed for the doors.

"I do hope she can come up with a suitable idea." Helga sighed, Godric and Salazar nodded their agreement.

"Do not worry. I will." Rowena said over her shoulder before she left the Great Hall to the library. _I have much to research. I will not allow that demon destroy my home._

* * *

"Hurry up, Harry! We're gonna be late for the feast!" Ron moaned as he watched Harry double checking his trunk. Harry stood up and turned to Ron with a bemused expression.

"I'm done, Ron. Don't blow a gasket!" Harry chuckled.

"A what?" Ron asked, confused. Harry opened his mouth to explain that it was a muggle phrase when Ron grabbed his arm and began to drag him out of the Tower. "Never mind. Food now, explanation later." He said. Harry rolled his eyes but allowed his friend to tug impatiently to the Great Hall.

"Ron! It isn't that important that we be there_ right on time_." Harry said.

"It is when the feast is honoring you for defeating Voldemort!" Ron exclaimed, turning to face Harry. Harry rolled his eyes.

The Battle of Hogwarts was a few months ago and everyone had been working hard to repair the damage done to the castle. Only a few higher towers still needed to be repaired and since no one was using them, they could wait. Harry had defeated Voldemort for good that night in front of everyone and now they trreated him like even _more _of a celebrity than they did before.

"It wasn't a big deal, Ron." Harry said.

"Not a big deal? _Not a big deal?_" Ron shouted. "How could you stand there and say defeating the biggest evil in the Wizarding World has ever seen not a big deal with a straight face? You my friend, are delusional."

"Voldemort wasn't the most evil thing wizards have faced." Harry said. "No, listen!" He said quickly when it looked like Ron was about to start screaming again.

"When I was researching spells and reading about how other wizards had defeated Dark Lords and all, I found a book about the Founders. Apparently-" Harry gave an indignant cry as Ron began to pull at him again.

"I distinctly remember saying food now, explanation later." Ron said before pushing Harry into the Great Hall. Harry stumbled slightly and when he looked up, everyone was staring at him. He blushed at all the attention and tried to quickly make his way to his seat.

"Potter, if you could come up here for just a second." McGonagall called. Harry froze and closed his eyes with a soft groan before turning to make his way up to the head table.

"Yes, Headmistress?" Harry asked quietly. McGonagall stood up and faced the school.

"We are all here, safe and alive, because Mr. Potter here-"

"No! No, no, no, no!" Harry shouted, interrupting his old Head of House. Everyone turned to look at him." I didn't do any more than any of you!"

"You fought all those Death Eaters and defeated the Dark Lord!" Someone at Hufflepuff table shouted.

"Yeah, but I'm not the only one who fought to protect you." Harry said. "Cho and Luna helped Madam Pomfrey heal most of you!" He pointed to the two girls at the Ravenclaw table. They flushed as all eyes turned to them. "Neville and Seamus got a team together and blew up the bridge so Death Eaters couldn't make their way to the castle!" Harry pointed to his own table."Justin, Zacharias and Susan help Professor Sprout and Flitwick set up all the protection spells and plant traps so we would have more time to organize ourselves and prepare to fight!" Everyone else looked toward the Hufflepuff table and Harry was surprised to see most of them crying. "And Draco!" He shouted eagerly as he turned to look at the blond Slytherin in the eye. "Draco, Blaise, and Theo protected all the younger students as we got them out of the castle. He helped me fight off about a hundred Dementors. He did as much as I did." Harry looked at all the students who had survived. There were obvious gaps at the tables and Harry felt her heart clench in grief.

"Everyone in this room helped me bring down Voldemort. Without your help and support, without you all fighting by my side, I would have died. If anyone's the hero, it's you guys." Harry said softly. There was a moment of silence before the Great Hall burst alive with cheers. People got up and hugged each other, clapping for others and congratulating themselves on a job well done. Harry made his way through the sea of people, trying to get back to his own table when he felt someone behind him.

"Thanks, Potter. I hope this means we can be friends now. " A silky voice whispered in his ear. He looked into Draco's silver eyes and smiled.

"Of course, Draco." He said, smiling up at the blond. Draco smiled back and released his hold on Harry, making his way back to the Slytherin table. Harry managed to find his friends and sat on Hermione's right side.

"That was a wonderful speech, Harry. It meant a lot to them." Hermione whispered.

"I was only telling the truth, 'Mione." Harry whispered back as food appeared.

"Now you can tell me, Harry." Ron said as he reached for a chicken leg.

"Tell you what?" Harry said, spooning potatoes onto his plate.

"About that thing with the Founders." Ron remind, with a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Ronald!" Hermione chastised.

"Yeah, anyway, the book was about the Founders and how this necromancer guy tried to take over the Wizarding World by summoning a demon, only he lost control of it and it killed him. The demon attacked Hogwarts and it was worse than the Battle. This thing sucks the life right out of you, like a dementor, only a thousands time worse and painful." Harry shuddered at the thought of the soul-sucking demons.

"Did the book say what the demon was called?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, it was...err..." Harry looked sheepishly at Hermione. "I don't exactly remember right now."

"Oh, for the love of Merlin!" Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure it'll come back to me and if not we can just look at the book on the train ride home tomorrow." Harry said, patting her shoulder soothingly.

"You two are both completely hopeless. What would you do without me?" She chuckled with a shake of her head as she reached for her goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Fall potions?" Ron asked.

"Die every school year?" Harry offered. The trio looked at each other before dissolving into a fit a laughter. They joined in on the conversations of their other year mates as they enjoyed their last night in Hogwarts for the year. Many of the seventh year students had agreed to come back next year as 'eighth years'. Some, like Harry, Hermione, and Ron, hadn't come back at all for their seventh year and others had been too busy protecting themselves and younger students from the Carrows to actually learn anything.

"Ugh. I knew I shouldn't have eaten all that pudding. Now my tummy hurts." Seamus groaned from across the table. Harry spewed his pumpkin juice all over the table as he choked on his laughter.

"Did you...just say..._tummy_?" Harry gasped between his fit of giggles. His friends began to laugh at his reaction and Harry suddenly gasped. "Tummy? Hey, I remember! Hermione! The demon was called Tumma`" Harry never finished his sentence. At that moment, he completely disappeared from the table.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, jumping up from her seat and looking around frantically. Ron touched the place where Harry had been sitting in hopes that maybe he was just invisible. When his hand encountered nothing, he stood and turned to the professors.

"Headmistress McGonagall! Harry's disappeared!" He shouted frantically as Hermione began to cast detection spells in an attempt to locate her best friend. Everyone began to search for the Boy Hero.

"_SILENCE!_" McGonagall shouted, her voice echoing in the sudden quiet. Everyone watched as McGonagall turned and laid her hands on the castle wall. Her lips were moving silently and Hermione gasped excitedly.

"What is it? What's she doing?" Ron hissed at her.

"She's tapping to the wards to see if Harry is anywhere in the school or on Hogwarts grounds". She whispered back. A few minutes later, the Headmistress turned toward the crowd of worried students.

"Mr. Potter...is no longer at Hogwarts." She announced in a strained voice. In the loud uproar that followed, no one noticed the two Gryffindors who fainted.

* * *

"Have you seen Rowena at all today?" Salazar asked as he swept into the common room that they all shared. Godric looked up from his maps of the school with the shake of his head. Salazar looked over to where Helga sat knitting and she shook her head too, a worried expression on her face.

"So she is still locked in the library." Salazar sighed.

"She has been there all night and most of the day now! I do not think she has even eaten!" Helga said, walking toward the sneakiest Founder.

"Well then, that settles it." Godric said as he stood to join them. "We will bring her something to eat and help her with her research. I will not have her make herself sick trying to find a solution."

Salazar smirked at him. "Are you sure you can handle being around all those books filled with knowledge? We do not want you to hurt yourself trying to read a big word." Salazar snickered.

"I am going to ignore you." Godric snapped as he swept out of the room. Salazar watched him go with amusement.

"It is so much fun getting him irritated." Salazar chuckled. Helga giggled along with him as they made their way toward the library.

"Rowena, you must eat!" They heard Godric snap.

"I have almost found a solution! Just a bit more research and we will have our hero. I cannot take the time to do such trivial things like eating!" Rowena snapped back. Helga sighed at the scene before them, Godric and Rowena glaring stubbornly across the library table at each other, and lifted her wand.

_"Accio_ Rowena's books." She said and raised her arms as the books floated toward her and settled in a pile.

"Helga Hufflepuff, you give me back my books! Right now! Do you not realize how important this is?" Rowena shouted as she stalked over to the woman. Helga narrowed her eyes and shoved the books to Salazar before turning to face the irate witch.

"Now you listen to me, Rowena. You _will_ sit down and you _will_ eat what Godric brought for you and _then_ you _will_ allow us to help you with your research or, so help me Merlin, I will burn every single last book!" Helga snapped, glaring at Rowena with hard, unforgiving eyes. The Founders stared at Helga in surprise.

"Fine! I will eat the food, just do not burn my books!" Rowena sighed as she sat and began to eat.

"Merlin, woman! Who knew you could be so frightening?" Godric chuckled.

"Or so manipulative! Threatening to burn her books was ingenious!" Salazar exclaimed.

"I would not have really burned them." Helga whispered conspiratorially, shooting a glance over at the table to make sure Rowena wasn't listening. "But she does need to eat and I could think of no other way." She looked up at the two male worriedly. "Do you think she will be mad at me?"

"I am not mad and I know you would not have done it. Thank you all for checking on me. I suppose I do tend to get slightly carried away." Rowena admitted reluctantly. The others laughed lightly as they settled around the table. Salazar redistributed the books and they all got started on researching, Helga glared at Rowena every few minutes to make sure she continued eating.

"I have found something!" Godric breathed excitedly. He pushed the book toward Rowena and pointed to the spell he had found. "It is a hero summoning spell. You say the characteristics you are looking for in a person and it will find someone with all those characteristics."

"This...this could work!" Rowena whispered, her eyes roving over the page as she read quickly. "Godric, you are a genius!" She shouted, beaming up at the Gryffindor who turned to smirk at Salazar. He rolled his eyes and reached for the book.

"So we all have to do is say what we want most in our hero and he will be summoned to us? What if he or she is in a different country or time? What if we bring back Merlin!" Salazar asked excitedly.

"Hopefully once we explain why we have summoned them they will be all too willing to help." Helga said before turning to Rowena. "When do you think we should do this?"

"What time is it?" Rowena asked. Helga cast _Tempus_ and Rowena raised an eyebrow at the time. "I have been here all day? It is already night?" Godric nodded and Rowena sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"We should do it now, the sooner our hero gets here the better for us." She said.

"Where do you propose we cast the spell?" Salazar asked.

"We can do it here, just let me draw the summoning circle." Rowena stood and pulled out her wand. "Think of what characteristic you want for our hero." She ordered before she began to walk clockwise in a big circle, chanting under her breath as the summoning circle appeared before her. Nearly thirty minutes later she stepped back to survey her work.

"It is done." She said, turning back to her friends. "Your place is indicated by your house symbol. Step to them now please." She said as she took her own place in front of an eagle. Once the others were in place, she gave the next set of orders. "First is Salazar, you just speak the characteristic in Latin, and then me, followed by Godric, then you, Helga. If the spell works our hero should appear after five minutes. The wand movement is so." Rowena demonstrated. "Everyone ready?" The Founders looked around at each other and took a collective, deep, studying breath.

"Callidus Heros (2)." Salazar intoned, waving his wand in the intricate pattern.

"Versutus Heros (3)." Rowena spoke firmly, wand moving fluidly through the air.

"Determinatur Heros (4)." Godric's powerful voice filled the library as his wand seemed to dance in the difficult pattern.

"Fidelissim Heros (5)." Helga's warm voice ended the spell as she moved her wand determinedly.

A moment of silence befell them and Godric opened his mouth to ask a question. Rowena shook her head frantically and placed a finger and held up five fingers. The other Founders understood her message and waited in an agonizing silence. Suddenly there was a loud bang and a flash of blinding white light. When the Founders could see again, they gasped at the sight before them.

"It's a kid! Our hero can't be a kid!" Godric shouted.

"How did the spell not work?" Helga asked sadly.

"Who the hell _is_ this kid?" Salazar snapped, glaring at the boy who looked almost exactly like a younger version of Godric.

"Potter, Harry Potter. And who the bloody hell are all of you?"

* * *

Translations:

Tumma Sumu (1) Dark Fog

Callidus Heros (2) Cunning Hero

Versutus Heros (3) Resourceful Hero

Determinatur Heros (4) Determined Hero

Fidelissim Heros (5) Trustworthy Hero


	2. Chapter 2

The first five chapters are from sexyslytheringoddess012. I do not own Harry Potter or any characters.

Chapter Two: You Transported Me _Where _To Fight _What_?

"Who the hell is Harry Potter? I have never heard of you!" Godric grumbled as he glared at the boy who could be his younger brother.

"I'm not answering any questions until you tell me who you are and where I...is this the Hogwarts library?" Harry asked suddenly as he looked around.

"You go here?" Rowena asked, narrowing her eyes on the boy. "I do not remember seeing you in any classes."

"And I don't remember you teaching any classes." Harry retorted with a shrug. Ge walked forward and held out a hand to her. "Harry Potter, and you are?" Rowena grasp his hand.

"Rowena Ravenclaw." She said. Harry paled and looked around at the other three adults.

"Oh, Merlin! This can't be happening! Why does all the freaky shit have to happen to me?" Harry moaned as he began to pace agitatedly, reaching up to tug at his shoulder length hair. "Fuck! Voldemort is dead and I still can't catch a break!"

"What are you whining about? Who is Voldemort? And you should be honored to be in our presence!" Salazar said, eyeing Harry suspiciously.

"Let me guess, you're Salazar Slytherin?" Harry pointed to the older male. Salazar's eyes widened in surprise and Harry chuckled. "Which would make you Godric Gryffindor and you Helga Hufflepuff." He said, turning to the other two Founders. "Can you please tell me how I got here?" Harry begged, looking at Helga.

"We are about to face a great evil, one we cannot hope to defeat on our own. We require a hero and used a variation of a summoning spell to find one that could help us and we got you." Helga explained. Harry chuckled humorlessly.

"You need me to fight your evil thing? You transported me back in time to fight an evil wizard?" Harry trailed off as he grumbled to himself.

"He is just a kid Rowena. He cannot help us. The spell did not work." Godric said, ignoring Harry when he glared at the kid comment.

"Yes it did. We told the spell what we wanted and it gave us our hero. He is the only one who can help us." Rowena said, turning to Godric.

"How can he help us? He looks like a fifth year!" Salazar hissed in irritation.

"I am sure with a little training he will be able to fight the demon." Helga said.

"We do not have the time to train him! There is too much that he would have to know!" Godric countered.

"I would really appreciate if you didn't talk about me like I'm not standing right in front of you!" Harry snapped, folding his arms across his chest, glaring.

"I would appreciate if you would go back to where you came from and not waste our time." Salazar responded coolly. Harry stared at him in shock before glaring fiercely.

"Fine! It's not like I wanted to bloody be here in the first place!" Harry snapped as he stalked out of the library, slamming the doors behind him. His eyes were seen tearing as he stomped out.

"Salazar! What have you done?" Rowena shouted, rounding on the Slytherin.

"We do not need him. What can a youngling offer us in our attempts to defeat the Tumma Sumu?" He hissed back at her.

"You are a fool Salazar. We will all the assistance we can get and you are destroying our only hope of protecting our home." Godric shook his head in disgust. "I will see if I can find the boy and try to calm him, maybe explain more fully why he is here." Godric said before leaving to search for their hero.

"You had better hope he can clam the young one and get him to agree to help us or so help me Merlin I will feed you to the Tumma Sumu first!" Rowena snapped before turning to clear the table of her day's work of research.

* * *

Harry stormed out of the library, anger and hurt pounding in his vein. He looked around at the strange yet familiar surroundings and sighed. He wiped his eyes.

"I defeated one Dark Lord only to be yanked back in time to fight another. Aren't I just the luckiest wizard alive?" Harry snorted sarcastically. He stuck his hands in his pockets and felt his wand, sighing in relief when he realized it had traveled with him. Harry paused and checked his robe's pockets too, beaming when he felt the silkiness of his invisibility cloak and the rough parchment of the Marauder's Map. He carried them with him at all times in case he need them for an emergency.

Harry was contemplating going to the Astronomy Tower when he heard a shout from behind him.

"Kid! Kid, stop for a minute!" Harry turned to see Godric running towards him. He sighed and turned to face the Founder fully.

"What? Have you come to tell me how utterly useless my presence is too?" Harry snarled defensively. Godric held his hands up in surrender and smirked slightly.

"Not at all. I think Sal got his point across just fine. I am here to apologize for his horrid behavior and explain why you were summoned." Godric said as they resumed walking again.

"I don't want to hear it. According to _him_, I'm obviously not good enough so you should just find yourself another hero." Harry grumbled. Godric sighed and looked at him contemplatively.

"Did his words bother you thank much? Would it help if I told you he does not really mean it? We are all very tense and the more tense he is, the more spiteful he gets." Godric said softly. Harry shrugged without looking at the Founder.

"It didn't bother me. I'm used to people telling me things like that, especially from my relatives." Harry confided. "It's just...people are always judging me without getting to know me, you know? One second I'm their Savior, the next I'm a Dark Lord in training, and then a lying, psychotic, attention-seeking screw-up. No one cares to ask me about anything or try to learn the real facts and not the gossip." Harry shrugged again. "It just gets hard after awhile." They walked in silence for a few minutes as Godric thought about what he was just told.

"If you would like to tell me about your life in your time I will gladly listen. If it will make you feel better." Godric offered. Harry snorted and shook his head.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Just tell me why you summoned me." Harry said and listened as Godric told him about Rowena's vision and what it meant for them and how he, Harry, was the only one who could help them defeat the demon. By the time Godric had told him everything Harry had erased all emotions from his face, not wanting to show the older wizard what he was feeling.

"And you can't get anyone else to help you? It has to be me?" Harry asked numbly. Godric nodded and Harry sighed heavily. "Yeah, alright. Guess I'm helping you." Harry said squaring his shoulders and looking into eyes that shone with gratitude.

"Just like that? Are you not worried about the danger?" Godric asked, surprised by the response.

"Of course I am! How could I not be? But I can't just leave knowing I would be dooming pretty much everybody." Harry said. "_Stupid,_ sodding hero-complex." He mumbled under his breath. Godric looked at him in amusement and chuckled.

"You are in my house! You have to be!" Godric said, still laughing.

"Yeah, I am. The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin though." Harry said, smiling slightly. Godric abruptly stopped laughing.

"You are a Slytherin in Gryffindor colors? We must tell Salazar! This will irritate him greatly!" Godric grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him to the Founders' chambers.

"Salazar! Salazar, where are you?" Godric shouted.

"There is no need to shout Godric!" Salazar snapped as he stepped out of his room. "What are you so excited about anyways?"

"The boy-" Harry cut Godric off with a growl.

"I have a name!" He snapped. "It's Harry. You might wanna try using it sometime." Godric just laughed.

"Harry is in Gryffindor!" Godric exclaimed excitedly.

"And why would I possibly care about that?" Slytherin sighed.

"You should care because the Sorting Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin!" Godric said smugly. Salazar whipped his head up to stare at Harry.

"You were meant for my house? Then how can you possibly be a lion?" Salazar asked.

"What do you care?" Harry snapped, before turning to Godric. "Since I'm going to be here for an indefinite amount of time, I'm going to need a room." Harry said.

"That is true. Hmm...where can we put you?" Godric tapped his chin as he thought before grinning wickedly at Salazar. "Sal here has a spare room connected to his main chambers. You can stay there until we find somewhere more suitable." He snickered at Salazar's expression.

"No! Absolutely not, Godric!" Salazar hissed.

"Yeah, I'd rather sleep out here. Just give me a blanket and a few pillows. I can sleep on the floor near the fireplace. At least it's not a cupboard." Harry murmured.

"What, are my rooms not good enough for you?" Salazar snapped.

"I'm sure they're fantastic." Harry replied sarcastically. "But I'm not going to sleep in them."

"Yes, you are! I will not have you offending me in such a manner. You will sleep in the guest room and I better not hear any complaints about how you do not like them!" Salazar shouted before retreating into his room, slamming the door behind him. Harry smirked triumphantly and turned to Godric.

"That didn't take much, eh?" Harry grinned impishly. Godric let out a booming laugh and draped an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"I cannot believe you just manipulated him into giving you his guest room. Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant. I can tell that you and I are going to get along just fine, young one." Godric chuckled.

"I don't doubt it." Harry laughed as well as Godric led him to the common room where the other two Founders were relaxing. "So, what do I call you guys?" Harry asked, sitting on the couch between Rowena and Helga.

"You may call me by my given name or my last name, if you prefer that." Rowena offered kindly.

"I have gotten into the habit of called her 'Ro'." Godric said. "I rather like it."

"You may call me Helga, dear." Helga said politely, patting Harry's hand gently. She smiled warmly at him and he felt some of his apprehension drain away. He leaned against her slightly and Helga giggled as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. "You must be tired. It is not everyday that you are pulled back in time, correct? Let us get you ready for bed and we can talk more in the morning."

"I'm not sure _he_ wants me in there right now. He seems to hate me." Harry sighed as they all looked at the dark green door that led to Salazar's room.

"Do not worry about him, young one. We will talk to him about his deplorable behavior." Rowena said. Harry nodded and stood, heading towards the door. He paused for a second and then turned to hug Helga.

"Thank you for trying to comfort me." He whispered before running into the room. Helga watched him go, beaming happily and Godric stared after him sadly. Based off what he had been told by Harry he could deduce that his childhood had not been the best and he was determined to help the young Gryffindor as best as he could.

* * *

Harry raced into the room he would be sharing with Salazar after hugging the maternal witch, his face red with embarrassment.

"What do you want?" Salazar hissed from where he sat at a desk in the corner.

"Helga thought it would be best for me to get some sleep." Harry said softly. He hesitated before taking a few steps closer to the irate wizard. "Why do you hate me? We just met and I don't think I did anything to offend you, so why do you hate me so much already?" Salazar stared at him silently for a few minutes before turning his back on Harry. He sighed and made his way towards the guest room, closing the door softly. He looked around and had to admit that the room was very nice. Harry transfigured his clothes into pajamas and then crawled into bed, falling asleep immediately.

* * *

The nest morning Harry woke up greatly disoriented. It took him a few minutes to remember everything that had happened yesterday and when he did, he groaned, pressing his face into his hands.

"Great, just how I always wanted to spend my summers, being pulled back in time to fight a demon." Harry sighed as he got up and looked around his room. "I don't have any clothes he moaned in realization. He thought about swiping some of Salazar's clothes but he decided he didn't feel like getting hexed this early in the day and transfigured his pajamas into a pair of form fitting back pants and a dark green t-shirt that showed off his muscles. He transfigured two pillows into green sneakers, put them on, and walked into the common room.

Harry surveyed the area and came to the conclusion that everyone was either sleeping or eating in the Great Hall. He left the common room and head towards the library.

"Better start looking up any information on this demon that I can find." Harry sighed as he pushed open the heavy doors. He pulled out his wand as he walked toward a table set in a corner near a window and _accio'd _all the books that had information about demons and how to get rid of them. No less than twenty books came flying towards him and settled on the table. Harry groaned loudly. These books were huge! There was no way he could read them all in time to come up with a way to defeat the demon.

"I'm so doomed! Why couldn't they have summoned Hermione instead of me? She would definitely know what to do." Harry grumbled as he settled in and got started on his research. Three hours later, the library doors opened and the Founders walked in.

"I told you he would be here!" Rowena said triumphantly.

"Well, how were we to know he would immediately start researching?" Godric grumbled as he walked up to Harry and peeked at all the books he had stacked in front of him.

"I told you, that is how you supposed to know." Rowena said with a shrug.

"Here you go, dear. I noticed you did not come down for breakfast so I brought you a sandwich. You need to eat, you are far too skinny." Helga said as she placed a plate in front of Harry and took his book out of his hands.

"I need that!" Harry shouted, reaching for the book. "Helga, I have to read these if you want me to defeat the demon!"

"You are just as obsessed as Rowena. Eat first and then you can have your book back." Helga said firmly. Harry sighed and picked up the sandwich.

"So have you made any progress?" Godric asked, taking a seat beside Harry.

"Of course not. There is no way a child could find something that we have not." Salazar snorted. Harry glared at him.

"Look, I get it. You don't want me here and you don't want my help. So _you_ can read through all these books and _you_ can fight this demon. I'll just worry about getting back home." Harry turned to the other Founders.  
I'm sorry, I can't help you." Harry said, pushing away from the table and storming out of library, fighting the strange urge to cry. He rushed down the hallways wondering why Salazar affected him so much. Why did his heart beat faster whenever he walked into a room? Why did each degrading word tear Harry's heart to shreds? Why did Harry want to prove that he was worthy? Harry ran until he reached the doors leading out of the castle. He made his way to the Quidditch pitch and sat on the grass.

"It doesn't make sense. I should wanna punch the arrogant prat in the face, not snog him senseless! This is ridiculous, I've barely known him for twenty-four hours! He shouldn't affect me so strongly." Harry muttered. He had come to terms that he was gay at the end of fifth year when he decided he didn't like kissing Cho and that he would rather check out a boy's arse than flirt with Padma Patil.

"Harry?" A soft voice called. Harry sighed and turned to see Helga behind him.

"I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled as she sat down beside him.

"Do not listen to anything Salazar says. I am not sure why is behaving so hatefully towards you but it is unacceptable." Helga said with a frown.

"No, it's fine. It's not the first time I've been told I was unwanted." Harry said with a shrug. Helga opened her mouth to speak but Harry turned to her with a hesitant expression. "Can I tell you something?" It's about S...Salazar and I don't really know what happening, but..." Harry trailed off unsurely.

"Of course, Harry. You can always come to me about something." Helga said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, well it's really weird. I've never felt like this before so I don't know if it's normal or not, but...Every time he walks into the room, I'm jumpy. Like, I'm hyper-aware of everything he's doing and I get really nervous and my heart beats faster. And when he says something mean or insulting, it makes me wanna just curl up and cry and I feel I'm not good enough for him. I just want to prove that I'm worthy of his attention and I want to make him happy so I tried to get started on the research and then he went and said I was practically useless and I don't know why it hurts so much, but it does! And I just...I can't..." Harry rambled, before taking a shaky breath. "Why is this happening to me?" Harry whispered. He looked up at Helga through his fringe, eyes gleaming with unshed tears. Helga could only stare at him in shock.

"I have an idea but I want to discuss it with Rowena just to be sure. Is that alright?" Helga asked as she wrapped her arms around Harry in a hug, trying to comfort the confused teen.

"Yeah, I just wanna know why he's affecting me so much. It hurts si much and I've only been for a day." Harry mumbled as he leaned into Helga.

"Come on. You need a nap; it's been a tiring morning." Helga said as she led Harry back to the castle. "I will talk to Rowena while you sleep and tell you what I think when you wake." She said once they in the common room.

"Thanks you." Harry said before retreating to his room and falling asleep.

* * *

Helga found Rowena, Salazar, and Godric still in the library. She hurried to the dark haired witch and leaned close.

"Rowena, I need to talk you about Harry. It is important." She whispered quietly. Unfortunately, Salazar had excellent hearing and turned his head sharply.

"What about the boy? Is he ill? Did he injure himself somehow? Did you even find him?" Salazar couldn't explain the sudden panic that consumed him.

"It is none of your concern, Salazar!" Helga snapped, glaring at him. "You just leave Harry alone." Helga tugged on Rowena's arm but Salazar blocked their path.

"Just tell me what is wrong with-" Salazar stopped talking when he found himself on the end of Helga's wand.

"He is in his room _sobbing _his eyes out. His whole life, he had people, his _family_, tell him that he was useless and that no one would ever love him, that everyone would be better off if he were dead. You brought back _all _those feelings and he is depressed. He will not even open his door to talk to me. So if you will excuse us, Rowena and I will attempt to fix the mess _you _created with _your _insensitive words! And you better not even _think _of talking to him for the next few days, Salazar, or I _will _hex you! Helga hissed, devoid of any guilt from making up a false explanation. Salazar deserved to feel bad for hurting Harry. "Come Rowena, we have a lot to discuss."

The two witches walked quickly out of the library, leaving a shocked Salazar and a glaring Godric.

"You are a monumental arse, Salazar Slytherin!" Godric snarled as he stood and stomped out of the library. Salazar only stared blankly, a hand over his heart.

"Why does it hurt to know that I made him cry? I should not care. Salazar Slytherin is a cold, unfeeling bastard, I am not supposed to eel bad about hurting people." Salazar muttered, confusion evident in his voice. _Then why does it hurt so much?_

* * *

"What is it Helga?" Rowena asked worriedly, as they sat in chairs in her room. "Is he still crying? How do we help him?"

"Calm yourself Rowena. Harry is not crying, half of what I told Salazar is not true. I just wanted him to feel awful." Helga confessed. Rowena looked at her in surprise. Helga did not usually cause unnecessary panic or pain.

"Then what do you need to converse with me about?" Rowena asked.

"I have reason to believe that Harry has a creature inheritance he will be coming into soon and I believe that he will be the submissive." Helga informed.

"Helga, where are you going with this? Why do we need to talk about his inheritance?" Rowena asked curiously.

"I think that his dominant mate is Salazar." Helga said. Rowena stared at her before bursting into laughter.

"Oh! Oh, Merlin! Helga you cannot possibly believe that! Salazar? _Salazar Slytherin_, the mate to anyone?" Rowena chuckled and dried her tears. "It is not possible. It is my firm belief that he will be alone forever. He is far too inconsiderate and closed off to have anyone close to him."

"Rowena, you did not hear what Harry told me! I am certain that Salazar is his mate." Helga insisted.

"Fine, tell me what he told you." Rowena said.

"He told me that whenever Salazar walks into a room his heart beats faster and he is hyper-aware of everything he does. He said that he feels the need to prove that he is worthy of Salazar's time and attention and that his heart breaks with every degrading word he hears. Rowena, he said that he just want to make Salazar happy." Helga repeated. Rowena silently processed the information.

"Helga, you may be right. Merlin, I never thought the day would come when I would be happy to be wrong." Rowena breathed excitedly. "Helga, this is wonderful! Oh, Salazar is going to be so happy with a mate!" Rowena gushed happily before gasping and staring at Helga with worried eyes. "Helga! He was so rude to Harry! What if Harry doesn't want him anymore? What if he decides to go back home? It would not be that hard to find a spell that could send him back. We have to fix this!" Rowena shouted, jumping from her seat. Helga watched in silent amusement and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We will, Rowena." Helga agreed and pushed the overexcited witch back into her chair. "We just have to get Harry to stay here first. The demon is our first priority and we should research that first."

"Yes, you are right. We should get his books from the library. I would rather work in the common room." Rowena took a deep breath, before standing. Helga nodded and walked out, arm in arm.

* * *

Harry was reading over the large tomes with Godric when Salazar walked into the common room, closing his bedroom door softly. Godric and Harry looked up and Harry immediately stood up.

"I'm going to get a snack. Do you want anything Godric?" Harry asked as he made his way toward the door. Godric shook his head and snorted in amusement as Harry hastily escaped to the kitchen. Salazar sighed and moved to the couch.

"He has been doing this for a week now!" Salazar complained. Every time he walked into a room where Harry was, the teen will stumble to leave and it was irritating Salazar. "Why does he keep running away from me?"

"Perhaps he does not wish to be insulted daily?" Godric suggested, aware of Salazar's obvious discomfort.

"Helga said that I should apologize, but he always flees..." Salazar grumbled as he pulled a book toward him and began to read.

"Did it ever occur to you, Salazar, that you have gone too far? Did you ever think that maybe being an arse was not the best way to endear the one person who can help us?" Godric asked seriously, looking Salazar in the eye.

"I did not think it would make him cry!" Salazar defended.

"That is your problem." Godric said as he closed his book and stood. "You do not think before you speak." Godric said before he strolled out, hands in his pockets as he hummed, leaving Salazar to contemplate his words.

* * *

Two more weeks passed and there was still no progress with Harry. He wouldn't run out of the room now, but he wouldn't speak or look at Salazar unless absolutely necessary. Salazar became more snappish and Harry would rarely talk to anyone.

They had made progress on the demon and were going over all their information.

"So the demon is called Tumma Sumu, or Dark Fog." Rowena wrote.

"What exactly does it do?" Harry asked. "I never found information on that."

"They suck out your life essence." Helga said, shuddering slightly.

"You mean, like your soul?" Harry asked.

"No, they literally suck all the life out of you." Salazar said.

"So they're a more horrifying version of Dementors." Harry mumbled to himself as he nodded in understanding.

"What are Dementors?" Godric asked.

"They're really dark creatures that guard the wizard prison Azkaban. They make you relive all your worst nightmares and they have this procedure called 'The Dementor's Kiss'. The Kiss is when they suck out your soul, leaving you as a shell, still alive but unresponsive." Harry shuddered as he remembered how they affected him. "It's supposed to be worse than death." The Founders looked at him in varying degrees of horror; Helga looked like she was going to be sick.

"That sounds horrible." Helga whispered into tense silence.

"They are." Harry said with a grimace.

"You speak like you have experience with these monsters." Salazar said. Harry stared contemplatively before nodding slowly.

"I do. I've had to fight them off on more than one occasion. They almost killed me in my third year, but me and Hermione went back in time a few hours to save my godfather from The Kiss and I fought off a hundred of them." Harry explained.

"You almost _died_?" Salazar choked out. He tried to reign in his panic.

"You fought a hundred of them? At once?" Godric beamed with pride.

"You poor dear!" Helga exclaimed.

"What spell did you use?" Rowena asked sharply.

"Yes, I almost died. It was a hundred more or less, it's okay Helga, I'm still alive, the Patronus charm." Harry answered at once.

"I have never heard of that spell." Rowena said.

"I don't think it's been invented yet." Harry shrugged.

Rowena growled in frustration. "We need to learn the spell because it could help, but we cannot change the future..."

"What if I teach it to you and you keep it a secret?" Harry suggested.

"And if we cast it on the demon?" Salazar asked.

"Just _obliviate_ them." Harry shrugged again.

"We cannot just take their memories!" Helga protested.

"I agree with Harry." Salazar said. Harry looked up in shock, his heart fluttering quickly.

"You do?" He asked softly, as if afraid it was a trick.

"Yes, if we want to defeat the demon and not change the future, it will have to be done." Salazar said firmly, glancing at Harry.

"How about we take some time to think about it. We will decide in four days." Godric proposed. They all agreed and made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. Salazar reached out a hand to take Harry's.

"Can I talk to you?" Salazar murmured quietly. Harry looked up and sighed.

"I don't want to hear your new insult, Salazar." Harry said tiredly.

"No, it is not that. I wish to apologize. Hogwarts is my first true home, and the others, my true family. I was frustrated and took it out on you. You did not deserve my wrath." Salazar said, locking his eyes with emerald ones.

"I...thanks. For apologizing. And I, erm...I accept. You know, your apology. I...yeah." Harry stammered as a blush stained his cheeks. Salazar couldn't help but think that Harry looked too adorable.

"Thank you for accepting." Salazar said, smiling slightly. Harry beamed happily and made they resumed their way to the Great Hall. Harry thought about how happy he had been. They had a plan now; he would teach the Founders the Patronus charm and they would teach him advanced battle spells and curse. Hopefully it would be enough to save them all. And the best part was, his birthday was only two days away.


	3. Chapter 3

The first five chapters are from sexyslytheringoddess012. I do not own Harry Potter or any characters.

"Dialogue"

**"Parseltongue" **

_'Thoughts/Emphasis'_

Chapter Three: Inheritance Problems

Harry woke up, groaning loudly as he stretched like a cat. He smiled to himself as excitement raced through him. Today was the day! If he was going to get any type of inheritance at all, and he was fairly sure he would at least get a magical boost, it would happen when he turned eighteen at midnight. Humming softly to himself, Harry gathered his clothes together and wandered off to the bathroom. He took a long, hot shower before getting dressed. Rowena and Salazar had taken him shopping once they realized he had been transfiguring clothes for himself and he now had a whole new style. He walked out of the bathroom wearing black slacks, an emerald green long-sleeved button-up shirt with rolled up sleeves, and a plain, silver chain around his neck. He had tired to brush hi hair but, with a resigned sigh, gave it up as a lost cause. Harry made his way to the door, moved to Salazar's room, and knocked lightly.

"Salazar? Sal, are you awake?" He called softly. Harry waited for a few seconds before slowly opening the door and peeking inside. Salazar laid in his king sized bed, his black comforter only covering him from the waist down. Harry sucked in a sharp breath as he stared at Salazar's tanned, smooth skin. Harry walked over until he was beside the bed and looked down at the man he was, finally, able to admit he had deep feelings for.

"If only you knew. If only you could see how much I..." Harry sucked in a shaky breath and leaned down. Salazar lay facing him and Harry brushed his lips gently across the Founder's cheek before running out silently.

* * *

Salazar opened his eyes and looked towards the door, confusion and the sudden desire to drag the dark haired wizard back to his side fighting for dominance in his mind. Salazar lifted a hand to his cheek, which was tingling slightly from the soft brush of lips, and sighed.

"What am I supposed to do now?" He murmured before sighing again and sitting up completely. He would need to think long and hard about things before he began to plan on what to do about the young wizard who was slowly taking up his every waking thought.

* * *

Godric had just closed the dark red door to his room and wandered into the common room when he saw Harry come speeding out of the dark green doors that led to Salazar's rooms.

"Harry? What is wrong? Has Salazar insulted you again?" Godric asked, shooting a glare at the closed door.

"No! Oh, Merlin, I can't believe I did that! If he ever finds out, he'll kill me!" Harry gasped as he began to pace in front of the fireplace. Godric walked up to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What did you do, exactly?" And why would Sal kill you for it?" Godric asked, looking into panicked emerald eyes. Harry shook his head.

"Not here, he might wake up and hear us. Or Helga and Rowena might come out and interrupt. Come on, we'll go to the Quidditch pitch." Harry said as he grabbed Godric by the arm and dragged him from the common room. They reached the pitch quickly and Harry released his hold on the Founder to pace again.

"Harry-" Godric began worriedly.

"I kissed Salazar!" Harry blurted out, whirling around to face Godric.

"Excuse me?" Godric gasped, his disbelief freezing him in place.

"I _kissed _him! Not on the mouth but on the cheek." Harry groaned. Godric gaped like a fish, unable to speak. "I didn't _mean _to!" Harry wailed as he dragged a hand through his hair. "I knocked on his door to see if he was awake and then I walked in and he was still sleeping but his covers were pushed down and they didn't cover his back and I couldn't stop staring because, _Merlin! _He looks too bloody _sexy_! It should be illegal to look that good! And the next thing I know, I'm at his side and it feel so _right_, like I'm _always_ supposed to be near him and then I almost told him that I lo- I almost told him something I don't want him to know and he just looked so relaxed and I couldn't _not _lean down and kiss him and...and..._I'm so screwed_!" Harry shouted as he began to hyperventilate. He realized he was having a panic attack and looked up at Godric in fear.

"Harry, you need to calm down and take deep breaths. Come on, in and out. Good. In, out. Come, just a few more times. In, hold it, out. There you go." Godric stated until Harry calmed down. He wrapped him arms around the distraught teen and Harry quickly threw his arms around Godric's neck, pressing his face into his chest.

"What do I do, Godric?" Harry bit his lip distressingly and looked up at Godric. "I think I love him." He whispered brokenly.

"Then you should tell him." Godric said softly. Harry shook his head frantically.

"I can't! I can't! Salazar barely likes me. He tolerates me because you need my help but he couldn't care less about me." Harry mumbled defeatedly. "No, I'll just keep it a secret. We'll defeat this demon and I'll go back to my own time and he'll be happy because his home and family are safe and he won't have to deal with me."

"Harry." Godric sighed. He hated seeing the pained, crushed look in his eyes.

"No, Godric. Promise me you won't tell him. _Promise me!_" Harry gripped the tops of Godric's arms tightly, looking pleadingly up at him.

"I promise I will not tell him." Godric whispered and Harry sighed in relief.

"Thank you." He said as he stepped back. "We should get back to the others. They'll be wondering where we are." Harry said as they turned and headed back. Godric looked at Harry contemplatively before allowing a fleeting smirk to cross his face. _'I will not tell Salazar how you feel, young one, but you did not say I could not tell the women and they will make sure he knows exactly how you feel.'_ Godric nodded, happy with his surprisingly Slytherin plan to tell Rowena and Helga and have them tell Salazar. Harry deserved to be happy and he would make sure that happened.

* * *

By the time afternoon rolled around, Harry had successfully avoided any sight of Salazar. He was currently holed up in the library, reading through defensive spell books and writing down the ones he wanted to learn for when they fought the Tumma Sumu.

"What I need is the book on how the other wizards and witches defeated their dark enemies." Harry grumbled as he flipped through another book. He could feel something tugging at his memory and Harry froze as he tried to desperately figure it out. _'I remember mentioning the book to 'Mione and Ron, but why? The Founders! It was something about the Founders.'_ Harry pushed away from the table and ran to the common room they all shared.

"Rowena!" He shouted as he burst into the room. Rowena was seated with Godric and Salazar, going over the different wards and protective enchantments surrounding Hogwarts. Harry ran up to her and knelt in front of her, placing his hands on her knees.

"When did you say the Tumma Sumu would be here?" He asked breathlessly, ignoring the looks he was getting from Godric and Salazar.

"The demon will arrive during the winter holidays." She said, brow furrowed in confusion. "Why do you ask?" Harry didn't answer as he thought furiously about what he had read.

"I read about this!" He shouted as he remembered the passage he had been telling his friends about before he disappeared. "When I was looking for ways to destroy Voldemort, I found this book on how other powerful wizards had defeated evil wizards or dark creatures and I read something about the Founders and how they had to fight one of the most evil demons known to wizard kind. I didn't remember it because there wasn't much about it but it just popped into my head!" Harry explained quickly.

"Did it say how we defeated it?" Godric asked, as he leaned closer to Harry. His shoulders slumped in defeat and he shook his head.

"All it said was that you have to fight an evil demon and that the battle was one of the worst the Wizarding World had ever seen." Harry looked up sadly and Salazar narrowed his eyes.

"You know more than you are telling us." He accused. Harry paled at the information he withheld. How was he supposed to tell them that one of them wouldn't make it? He shook his head vehemently.

"I don't know anything else." He mumbled and looked down at the floor. Salazar snorted and Harry glared at him.

"Gryffindors are horrible liars. Tell me!" Salazar demanded, leaning in closer to Harry. Harry's mind went blank and he had to resist the urge to lean back in and press his lips against Salazar's.

"Don't...don't make me say it..." Harry whispered, looking into Salazar's eyes. Salazar sat back with a sigh.

"Very well. Keep your secret, Potter, but if anyone of us come to harm, I will never forgive you." Salazar snarled, before storming out of the room. Harry froze and felt his heart drop.

"He didn't mean it, Harry." Godric quickly reassured.

"Yes, he did. He'll hate me and I'll never have a chance." Harry whispered dejectedly. He forced a smile. "It's okay, I'll go back after this."

"Harry-" Rowena began, but Harry just smiled up at her.

"It's fine, Rowena." He cut off. "Did you know I turn eighteen at midnight?" He asked as a distraction.

"What? Why did you not tell us this earlier? Now we have so little time to plan! Come, Rowena! We must tell the elves to prepare a grand feast!" Godric bellowed as he dragged Rowena out of the room. Harry chuckled before he leaned back and gave a sad sigh.

"I'm _so _sorry, Godric. I wish I could save you but I can't change fate." Harry whispered softly. He forced himself to think of other things before he started to cry. He couldn't let anyone find out, he'd just have to use all the Slytherin cunning he had to keep it a secret. He could do this. He had to.

* * *

Harry was in his room, looking at the Marauder's Map, wishing he was still in his own time with his friends. He sighed and looked up at the clock before groaning. He still had too hours before midnight! What was he going to do for _two hours_? A knock on his door had him scrambling up. He opened his door, expecting Godric, and had to blush when he met the firm chest of Salazar.

"Sal! W-what can I do for you?" Harry stuttered, as he willed away the redness in his cheeks.

"Can I come in?" Salazar asked, even as he stepped in, closing the door.

"D-did you need something?" Harry asked, twisting the bottom pf his shirt nervously. Salazar reached out and grabbed his hands gently.

"Do not do that. You will ruin your shirt." He said softly.

"O-okay." Harry stammered.

"I need to talk to you about what happened this morning." Harry stiffened and look away.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. This morning, I heard you. You said, 'If only you knew. If only you could see how much I-' what did you mean? What do I need to know?"

"Nothing! I didn't say any of that!" Harry denied as he tried to tug his wrist out of Salazar's grip.

"You kissed me." Salazar stated. Harry froze, staring up with wide and frightful eyes. "I felt your lips, even though it was soft. Harry, just tell me what you want me to know." Salazar whispered.

"I...I-er..." Harry was mortified and was relieved when Godric came bounding into the room. Salazar immediately released his grip on Harry and took a step away from him. Harry mentally slapped himself and felt his heart clench painfully at the thought that Sal didn't want to be seen with him.

"Harry, come out into the common room! We have a surprise for you!" Godric exclaimed happily, pushing Harry out. He then turned to Salazar. "Do not hurt him Salazar or I swear to Merlin, I will kill you." Godric warned, his face serious and his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Cease you pathetic threats, Godric, and let us get to the party." Salazar hissed, waving a hand dismissively. Godric stared at him for a second longer before nodding and moving to the common room.

* * *

Harry laughed loudly at a story Godric was telling him, leaning comfortably against Helga. Godric stood in front of him waving his arms as he retold stories about his childhood. Helga pushed more food into his hands and he groaned.

"Helga! I can't eat anymore!" Harry whined, as he tried to put the food down. Rowena caught his wrist and he looked at her.

"You are far too skinny. I do not know what they feed you at Hogwarts in the future but it is obviously not enough. Eat." Rowena ordered,

"Hogwarts feed us just fine." Harry grumbled as he took a bite out of the brownie Helga gave him. "It's my muggle family that did this."

"What do you mean?" Godric asked. Harry hesitated and shook his head.

"I don't want to ruin the party with talk about my less than satisfying childhood." Harry muttered.

"Harry, you never talk about yourself. How are we supposed to get to know you when you never talk about your life?" Rowena asked.

"I would very much like to learn more about you, Harry." Salazar said softly. Harry stared at him, blushed, and nodded.

"Fine." He grumbled. "Just...don't freak out about it. I'm over it and I never have to go back." Harry said slowly.

"When my parents died, Headmaster Dumbledore left me on the steps of my aunt's house. My aunt Petunia...hated my mum and anything magic. They never wanted me, told me so, and they kept me in the cupboard underneath the stairs for the first ten years of my life."

There was an instant reaction. Godric growled angrily, Helga and Rowena gasped loudly, and Salazar went still, his eyes burning with fury.

"They...well, essentially I was their house-elf. I had to cook and clean, do all the chores around the house and in the garden. They barely fed me, sometimes locking me in my cupboard for days without food." Harry stared into the fire and reflected on his treatment. He survived, that mattered.

"Did they ever...touch you?" Helga whispered fearfully. Harry hesitated. His uncle had beaten him loads of times, often leaving Harry bleeding and unconscious with broken bones and bruises.

"It...I wasn't...I survived, Helga." He said, evading the question.

**"Answer her."** Salazar hissed, slipping into parseltongue.

**"No! It doesn't matter anymore!"** Harry hissed back.

**"It does to me! Did those filthy muggles ever beat you?"** He demanded.

**"Yes! Is that what you want to hear? My uncle and cousin beat me almost every day! But it doesn't matter because I never have to go back to them again. They can't ever hurt me again..."** Harry trailed off, looking up at Salazar who looked frighteningly enraged.

**"I will kill them for daring to hurt you like that."** Salazar stated calmly, as if he were discussing the weather.

"You won't be able to, you would have to travel to my time and I wouldn't tell you where they live anyway." Harry said stubbornly in English. The other Founders watched them silently until Rowena clear her throat.

""What was that hissing fit about?" She asked. Harry and Salazar stared at each other before Harry answer her.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He said. "Aren't I supposed to get presents on my birthday?" He asked in a distraction.

"It is not your birthday yet, so you cannot have them." Helga teased. Harry groaned and looked at the clock before perking up,

"That's fine. I've only got two minutes left anyway!" He chirped happily. Godric jumped up and handed him a glass of wine.

"I propose a toast!" He declared. Everyone held their glasses up.

"To Harry Potter! The only person I have ever met who has attributes of all four houses." Godric said.

"To Harry Potter!" Rowena cheered, smiling at him.

"To Harry Potter!" Helga laughed happily.

"To you, Harry." Salazar said, eyes locking with Harry's as the clock struck twelve. A searing pain slammed into Harry and, as if in slow motion, his glass slid from his hand and shattered on the floor as he opened his mouth and gave an inhuman scream of agony. He collapsed to the ground as powerful magic, too much for him to handle, rammed into his body. Salazar was at his side in an instant, trying to stop him from thrashing around and causing himself more harm.

"Harry! Harry, what is wrong?" Godric asked worriedly as Rowena pulled her wand and ran a scan over his body and Helga cradled his head in her lap, tears slipping down his face.

"I do not know! I can find nothing wrong that we can fix!" Rowena shouted, cringing at the agonized screams coming from Harry.

"What are you saying? That we just have to wait this out?" Salazar snarled. Rowena nodded sadly and with a sneer, he turned away from her. The Founders gathered around Harry and prepared to help him as soon as his inheritance ended.

* * *

"Ngh." Harry whimpered as he turned his head slightly, eyes fluttering.

"He is waking!" Salazar breathed, taking a pillow off the couch and throwing it at Godric to wake him up. "He is waking up!" Harry cracked one eye open before slamming it shut again.

"Harry? Are you in pain? What do you need?" Rowena asked as she knelt by his side.

"Head hurts." He mumbled. Salazar _accio_'d a pain relieving potion and gave it to Harry. He drank it immediately and sighed in relief as the pain subsided. He opened his eyes and Godric helped him sit up.

"What happened?" He groaned.

"Your inheritance was more intense than any of us expected; it looks like you have a creature inheritance." Salazar answered. Harry turned to him and Salazar gasped when their eyes met. Something seemed to fall into place, filling a hole. His soul rejoiced and wondered hoe he was able to function all his life without knowing how incomplete he was, how he had been able to live with only half of his soul.

Harry stared at him. It was like his very soul was trying to drag him closer to Salazar until he was wrapped safely in his arms. _'Mine.'_ A voice whispered inside, and he knew it was right.

"W-what? I don't...what's happening to me? What am I?" Harry asked, without looking away from Salazar. Godric laid a hand on his shoulder but Salazar immediately slapped it away, hissing in warning.

"Do not touch him." He snapped, arms tightening around Harry.

"Why? What is wrong with you?" Godric snapped back as he defiantly placed an arm around Harry's waist. Salazar pushed Godric away and pulled Harry even closer, pressing him tightly against him chest.

"He is _mine_, Godric. Touch him again and I will chop off you hand." Salazar threatened.

"What do you mean, yours?" Rowena asked, sharing a delighted look with Helga.

"I do not know." He murmured as he looked down at the teen that was nuzzling his neck softly, eyes closed in contentment. Salazar was confused and the whole situation was starting to unnerve him. He pushed Harry away and stood up gracefully from the floor.

"Sal?" Harry reached tentatively for him but Salazar moved away.

"I need to be alone. Do not bother me." He spat out before stalking into his room and slamming the door. An icy coldness swept through Harry and he took a deep, shaky breath, trying not to feel the sting of rejection welling up. Godric tried to wrap a comforting arm around him but Harry shifted away.

"Don't touch me! _No one _can touch me!" He snapped, glaring at the three adults looking at him worriedly.

"Calm yourself, young one. We will not touch you." Helga soothed as she handed him a glass of water.

"Do you know what creature inheritance you have received?" Rowena asked gently as she settled near Harry. He shook his head sadly.

"My father was a pureblood wizard and my mother was muggle-born; nobody ever said anything about them having magical creature blood." Harry finally tore his eyes off of Salazar's emerald green door to look at Godric. "He hates me." He whispered brokenly.

"No! Harry, you cannot think like that. I am sure he is just confused and needs some time to come to terms with things." Godric had to visibly restrain himself from touching Harry as the teen looked up at him with huge, watery green eyes. Harry shook his head, tears trickling out.

"He doesn't want me. Slytherins are all about purebloods and their supremacy to others. I'm just a half-blood creature. He'll find me disgusting." Harry choked out as he sobbed. Helga leaned forward and locked eyes with him.

"I do not _ever _want to hear you say something like that again? How did you feel when you first woke up?" She asked.

"Like I'd been run over by a pack of hippogriffs and then beaten by a bludger." He hiccuped, wiping the tears from his face.

"And what about when you first looked at us?" Rowena interceded.

"When I saw you three I felt..." Harry flushed slightly and looked away from them. "I was disappointed; you weren't what I wanted, what I _needed._ And when Godric touched me, it was so wrong. I wanted to snap at him. He isn't allowed to touch me without permission." Harry snapped, glaring up at Godric.

Godric blinked. "Permission from whom?" He asked.

"My mate." Harry answered immediately and then blinked in confusion.

"What about Salazar? He touched you." Helga pointed out.

"He's allowed to. Only him. No one else can touch me, just him." Harry whispered.

"Why is that Harry?" Rowena asked gently.

"Because I am his." Harry answered dazedly. "He can do whatever he wants with me because I belong to him."

"No, you do not. You are your own person, Harry. You do not belong to anyone." Godric growled. Harry glowered fiercely at him.

"I belong to my mate and he belongs to me!" Harry snarled and then froze in surprise. He looked over to Rowena in confusion and fear. "W-what does that mean? Why am I saying things like this?" He asked.

"It is in your instincts. Remember when you were talking to Helga about how Salazar hurt you and how you felt about him?" She asked; Harry nodded slowly and Rowena continued. "Well, we came to the conclusion that you would be receiving some type of creature inheritance and that you would be submissive. We figured that Salazar would be your dominant because of how you felt and how you both acted."

"And it never occurred to you to tell me this? To give me some warning, some time to prepare myself for the change? I could have done research, could have found out what I was!" Harry shouting, glaring at the women and even Godric seemed shocked.

"It did cross our minds to tell you but we needed you focused on the demon. We could not allow you to become distracted." Rowena said. Harry narrowed his eyes in fury and disgust.

"So you kept important information from me, information that I needed to know, for your own selfish reasons. I trusted you! How could you keep something like that from me? If I had known, we could have prepared and it might not have been as painful. How could you? Especially you, Helga." Harry shook his head when the witches opened their mouths to speak. "I'm going to bed. I don't want to talk to either of you for a few days. Just...sat away from me." Harry sighed before retreating into his room. He stopped and looked at Salazar's bed.

* * *

"Salazar? Are you awake?" Harry asked. He got no answer, but he saw Salazar's shoulders stiffen, evidence that he wasn't truly sleeping.

"Please. _Please_, Sal, I need you right now. _Please _don't shut me out." Harry sobbed brokenly. When he received no answer Harry turned and ran into his room, closing, locking, and warding the door behind him. He collapsed onto his bed and let the tears flow freely as he cried and screamed out his frustration, anger, and pain until he finally cried himself into a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The first five chapters are from sexyslytheringoddess012. I do not own Harry Potter or any characters.

**WARNING: SLIGHT LIME IN THE FORM OF A WET DREAM**

_'Thoughts'_

"Dialogue"

_Spells/Dreams/Emphasis_

Chapter Four: Revelations

Helga, Rowena, and Godric watched sadly as Harry stormed from the common room, slamming the the dark green door behind him.

"I thought you two were better than this, especially you, Helga." Godric said coolly. "How could you hide his inheritance from him? You know how dangerous they can be!"

"We sincerely thought we were acting with good intentions, it was for the best." Rowena whispered.

"The best for whom? Certainly not Harry!" He snapped angrily. "You did what you thought was best for yourselves without any disregard to how it would affect him." Helga flinched at his disgusted glare and looked up at the irate wizard with large, wet eyes.

"We know we did wrong, Godric, and we will strive to make up for it." Helga swore. Godric stared hard at the two witches before collapsing onto a coach, rubbing his temples to stave off a headache.

"So about Harry knowing how to speak parseltongue..." He began. Rowena nodded.

"I have a theory about that. I was thinking about it whilst Harry was undergoing his transformation. The ability to speak the language of the snakes is a rare one. I believe that Harry's creature inheritance gives him some of the same abilities of his mate. Along with the parseltongue, he might be better at occlumency and legillimency and he might be more inclined to use dark art spells more than light spells." Rowena said.

"I think it would be better to ask Harry directly how he is a parselmouth because the ability appeared before his inheritance." Helga suggested. Godric nodded in agreement and stood up.

"I am disappointed in both of you. Harry trusted you with his private thoughts and problems, and you betrayed that trust. He already had to put up with Salazar being a constant bastard; he did need you starting to be one too. I expect you to fix the mess you made, even if you have to resort to crawling tn your hands and knees and begging him for forgiveness." Godric spoke softly, his expression deadly serious. He turned from the two witches and entered his bedroom through a maroon door. _'I will have to try even harder to prove to Harry that there are some adults that he can trust and that I am one of them.'_

* * *

When Harry woke up the next morning, the first thing he felt was a grief so heartbreaking that tears began to stream down his cheeks almost at once, but the grief quickly gave way to anger and resentment. _'How could he? How could my Dominant just leave me like that? He pushed me away like I was a disgusting piece of garbage! He's supposed to protect me and love me! How could he?' _Harry leapt our of bed and stalked around his room, twirling his wand in his hand as he tried to control his anger. He gave up with an irritated sigh.

"_Silencio_." He murmured, encasing his room in a silencing charm so he would not alert the others. As soon as the charm was up he whirled towards his bed. "_Sectumsempra!_" He snarled and watched as the blanket, pillows, and sheets were torn to shreds. "_Reducto!_" The bed collapsed into a pile of dust and Harry turned to his wardrobe. He opened the doors with a flick of his wand. "_Lacero!_" He growled, and his clothes were sliced into ribbons. "_Bombarda Maxima!_" The wardrobe exploded, splinters of wood cutting Harry as they flew past him. Harry threw his wand down, tired of cast spells, and picked up the desk chair, throwing it across the room where it slammed into a wall and broke apart. He flipped the desk over before attacking it with his hands and feet, tearing off a leg and kicking a hole through the middle. Once he had demolished the desk, he snatched his wand off the floor and gripped in tightly in a bloody fist. "_Incendio._" He said softly, setting everything on fire, extremely thankful that he had thought to put various protection charms on his cloak and map when he, Ron, and Hermione had gone to hunt horcruxes.

Harry canceled the fire spell, dug his cloak and map out of a pile of ashes, and wrapped his cloak around his shoulders. He stepped up to the door that led to Salazar's room and tried to tell himself that he didn't care that Sal didn't want him, that he didn't care about the sharp pain that lanced through him at the thought of facing him. He didn't care. He didn't.

Harry opened the door slowly and walked silently across the room opening the emerald door and slipping out undetected. He left the combined rooms in a rush, going to a place where he knew he could be alone without the fear of being found, the Room of Requirement. Nobody would be able to reach him in there. Not that they would look for him. It was painfully obvious that they would harden his heart and work on defeating this demon and then he would be back home and they wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. And Harry didn't care that Salazar would not miss him or worry about him or want him to stay. He didn't.

"I don't." He whispered to himself before he slipped away.

* * *

_Smooth golden skin was soft under his hand. A loud moan from underneath him as he trailed his fingers slowly down unblemished flesh had him groaning in response._

_"Salazar." His name had never sounded so good coming from someone else's mouth before. Salazar groaned as he rocked against the smaller body beneath him. Pleasure built up into an all-powerful crescendo. He was so close, just a little more-_ Salazar woke up suddenly, gasping for air and covered in sticky wetness.

"Harry." He moaned out, remembering the touch and taste of the younger male in his dream. He waved his hand over himself and the sweat and cum disappeared from his body, bed, and clothes. Salazar sighed heavily as he thought about the strange situation he had somehow stumbled into. _'Why now? I have never felt loss of a missing mate or the pull to search for one. The elves and their mates usually find each other a year of two after they gain their inheritance and I am nearly twenty-three!'_ Salazar didn't understand how this could have possibly happened and now he was fighting off the guilt that was trying to consume him. He had been so confused last night that he had not once paused to think of how it must have been for Harry. He remembered clearly how it had felt to have the boy wrapped safely in his arms: it had felt right, like nothing could ever harm them as long as he had the teen at his side. And then he had pushed the young elf away and abandoned him to deal with things alone and he had ignored the boy when he had desperately asked for comfort, causing the elf to burst into miserable tears and escape into his room.

Salazar knew all about elves and their mates, having studied about them when a few students gained they inheritances and found their mates. He knew he was being a right arse, but he had needed time to come to terms with the monumental change. With a sigh, Salazar got out of bed and made his way to the shower connected to his room. He turned the hot water on before he stripped out of yesterday's clothes. He braced his hands on the shower walls and bowed his head, letting the water splash down onto his hair before rolling down the rest of his body. His thoughts wandered back to his dream and he found himself thinking about what Harry would be like when he got out of the shower. He imagined the way the water would slide down his beautiful, creamy skin to gather to the hollow of his throat where Salazar could just _lick-_ Salazar quickly turned the hot water off and the cold water on. He couldn't indulge in such fantasies, especially since he was sure there had been a mistake. He couldn't be the mate of an elf who was born centuries after his time. It didn't make any sense!

Once he finished with his shower, Salazar dried off, wrapping his towel around his waist, and moved to his wardrobe. He put on his pants, a pair of black slacks and a green sweater that reminded him of Harry's eyes. He frowned at himself in the mirror before changing into a midnight-blue button-down shirt instead. Unable to delay any longer, Salazar walked to the door that led to the guest room and knocked sharply.

"Potter? Potter, are you up?" He paused, waiting for a response. "Potter, get up! We need to talk about your inheritance and what happened last night!" After a minute of waiting, Salazar was beginning to feel irritated and impatient. With a sneer, he opened the door and walked in.

"Potter, you came to me last night wanting to talk so stop being a spoiled prat and-" Salazar broke off in horror, his scowl melting into fear. The room was completely destroyed! The bed sheets, blanket, and clothes were thrown in scattered ribbons across the room. The wardrobe was blown up, the bed was in a pile of ash, the chair lay in broken pieces, a hole was in the wall, and the desk was scorched and in multiple pieces.

"Harry!" Salazar stumbled farther into the room, fear and worry clouding his mind. He took deep breaths in an attempt to clam himself so he could sift through the debris in search of the young man. "Harry! Are you alright?" He called out, hoping the teen was not so horribly injured as he used his wand to levitate and vanish broken pieces of furniture. After a few minutes it was clear the teen was not in his room and Salazar quickly moved to the common room.

"Harry!" He shouted, fear escalating into panic. _'What if he has been kidnapped? What if he snuck away in the middle of the night and returned to his own time?'_ Salazar felt his heart clench painfully at the thought and shoved it away. "Godric!" He snapped as he slammed the maroon door open and raced to Godric's side. He shook him violently until he sat up and glared.

"What are you doing, Salazar?" He whined tiredly. "Why are you in my room? Do you think I want to talk to you after what you did to Harry last night, you-"

"Harry is missing! I went to go talk to him and found his room destroyed. He was not in there and I cannot find him anywhere!" Salazar distantly realized that he was acting very un-Slytherin but he could not care at the moment, not when his mate was missing. _'So he is your mate now? Are you sure you will not change your mind as soon as he is found?'_ A voice that sounded disturbingly like Helga whispered in his mind.

"What?" Godric shouted as he jumped out of bed. He didn't bother changing out of his night-clothes before he ran to Harry's room to see the destruction for himself. "Merlin! Where could he have gone?" Godric asked as he reappeared in the common room.

"If I knew, Godric, then all this panic would be unnecessary, would it not?" Salazar said coolly as he tried to control his emotions.

"You do not even care that he is missing and most likely injured, do you? You are probably happy that he is gone, overjoyed that he is not here to bother you anymore." Godric snarled, glaring at the nonchalant man. He backed up when a black wand was suddenly thrust into his face. He looked from the want to Salazar and paled at at the furious expression.

"How dare you-you have _no _idea...Do not ever talk about him like that again. You think I am _happy _that my elf is missing? You think I am _overjoyed_ that he could be injured and bleeding to death while I have _no _clue as to where he is?" Salazar hissed, shaking with rage and fear. "It is obvious that you will be unable to assist me in finding him and I am sorry that I thought you would be of any use. If you would excuse me I have a mate to find." Salazar swept out of the room and made his way to every room in the castle that he knew Harry liked to go to, wishing desperately that he would find his elf soon, completely safe and unharmed.

* * *

Godric groaned in frustration as Salazar stalked out of the room in barely restrained fury. He knew that his words were uncalled fore but he was still so angry at Salazar for how he had treated his young Gryffindor that he couldn't help spiting the man. With guilt urging him on, he woke Rowena and Helga and told them of Harry's disappearance. They readily agreed to search for the missing wizard and split up to search the castle.

Godric made his way to the Quidditch pitch, one of Harry's favorite places. He looked under the bleachers when he could not see him in the sky or sitting in the stands. With a sigh he moved to the kitchen, where Harry loved to go to so he could talk and cook with the house-elves, despite their multiple protests.

"Has Harry been in here at all today?" He asked the first elf he saw.

"No, Master Lion, Sir." The elf squeaked. "Is Master Harry Potter being wanting this elf? Is he being hungry?" The elf asked. Godric shook his head.

"He is missing and we are looking for him. If he comes in here I want you to send an elf to all four Founders. I also want you to send some elves to search for him." Godric ordered.

"Misty be gathering some elveses to search for Master Harry Potter. Master Harry Potter is always being good to lowly elveses and talking so very nicely." Misty said with conviction before she started to gather a group of elves to search for Harry.

"If any of you find him I want you to immediately tell Salazar where he is. They are mates and Salazar is very worried about him." Godric said. The elves nodded in understanding before popping away all lover the castle. Godric was going to check the Great Hall when he recalled Harry telling them about a room that appeared as whatever it was you needed it to be. If Harry needed a place to hide then the room could give him one! Godric ran off, remembering that Harry had said it was on the seventh floor. He would find the teen, scold him for worrying everyone half-to-death and then give him a bone-crushing hug and some chocolate cake, because chocolate made everything better.

* * *

Rowena walked swiftly to the library and summoned all the books she knew had tracking charms. She flipped through them quickly, compiling a list of the most effective spells. Once she had her long list if spells, she began cast them, one right after the other, growing more distressed when they continued to show no results.

"_Invenire_ (1) Harry Potter!" Nothing. "_Supervenio_ (2) Harry Potter!" Still nothing! She had cast over thirty tracking spells already and none of them had worked. She was starting to fear the worst; if none of the spells worked then Harry had either returned to his own time, was no longer alive, or was in a heavily warded area. She cast the strongest tracking charm on her list. "_Locant Praeda Fugacior_ (3) Harry Potter!" It worked. With a cry of relief, Rowena headed to where the spell had told her where Harry was, on the seventh floor.

* * *

Helga flitted from room to room, desperately looking for Harry. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of him all alone, possibly hurt with no one there to comfort him because Salazar had pushed him away and she and Rowena had betrayed his trust. It was entirely likely that he would not trust Godric not to hurt him either. A fear tears slid down her cheeks, her heart aching with fierce guilt and sadness. She just wanted to find Harry! If she found him safe and unharmed she swore to Merlin she would never betray his trust again, no matter what happened. She found herself on the seventh floor and was at a loss of where to search for next. She paced up and down the corridor three times wishing she knew where Harry was. On her third cycle the wall began to shift and change. She stared at in in complete bafflement as a wooden door appeared out of nowhere. Helga looked up and down the corridor, searching for someone or something that could have made the door appear and seeing no one, she hesitantly stepped forward and reached out for the handle.

* * *

Salazar was waiting impatiently for the staircase to stop moving and stepped quickly off it when it stopped at the seventh floor. He froze when he saw Helga looking in confusion at a door in the wall.

"Helga? What are you doing here?" Salazar asked and raised an eyebrow when the witch jumped and screamed. Helga turned quickly towards him and sighed loudly in relief, placing a hand over her heart.

"Salazar! You startled me!" Helga breathed as she stepped towards him. "Godric told us Harry was missing so we are all helping you to search for him. This door was not here before, it just appeared while I was pacing and I was about to see what was inside." Helga explained as they both turned to look at the wooden door.

"It appeared out of nowhere? Are you sure you just did not notice is before?" Salazar asked as he pulled his wand out and began to cast detection spells on the door. "It is not cursed."

"I believe you. Shall we check it out together then?" She asked hopefully. Salazar nodded and reached out to open the door when the sound of running footsteps reached them. Salazar turned around hoping it was Harry, disappointment lancing through him when he realized it was Godric before turning into cold fury.

"Helga! Salazar!" Godric shouted as he ran up to them, panting harshly.

"What are _you _doing here? Why are you _here_?" Salazar hissed coolly, eyes narrowed at the older wizard.

"I am sorry about what I said earlier when you asked me for help. I should not have said what I did. I know you were not happy or overjoyed at Harry's disappearance and I had no right to even suggest such a thing. I asked Rowena and Helga to help me help you search for him. I also enlisted some house elves and then I remembered something Harry told me, about a room that appeared when you needed it and could be whatever you wanted it to be so I ran up here to look for it. Is this it?" Godric asked, turning attention to the wooden door.

"I do not know. We have not looked inside yet." Salazar said, turning back to the door.

"Why not? It is cursed? Did you check? If not I would be happy to-"

"I am not an incompetent wizard, Godric! I know to check the door for curses or hexes and I have already done so, so if you could refrain from speaking, I would very much like to look inside!" Salazar snapped, glaring at Godric, before turning to grasp the doorknob.

"Oh, fantastic! You are all here!" Rowena's voice caused them all to turn as she hurried towards them.

"For the love of Merlin!" Salazar snarled in frustration, tired of all the interruptions. He yanked the door open and stepped quickly inside before anyone could stop him with more useless talking. "Harry!" He breathed when he saw the dark haired teen curled up on a comfy looking chair in front of a warm fire with a soft, green blanket wrapped around him like a cocoon. His mate was safe!

* * *

Harry slowly turned his head when he heard the sound of the door opening and multiple voices talking. Salazar was in the lead, followed closely by Helga, Godric, and Rowena. Harry turned away quickly so they could not see the tears staining his face or the desolation in his eyes. He didn't want to see any of them right now. Except maybe Godric, he hadn't hurt him. _'Not yet he hasn't but who's to say he won't if given the chance?'_ A voiced hissed in his head. Harry shook his head to dispel the malicious voice.

"Harry? Are you okay? Will you look at me?" Salazar asked as he stepped closer. Harry kept staring into the fire.

"Why are you here? How did you find me?" He asked tonelessly.

"I remembered you told me about this room and where is was." Godric said.

"It appeared while I was pacing up and down the corridor." Helga whispered.

"I used a powerful tracking charm that told me what floor you were on." Rowena supplied.

"I felt a pull, the longer you were gone the stronger it became and I followed it here." Salazar said. "Soul mates are not supposed to be so far apart so soon after finding each other." Harry turned cold emerald eyes onto the older wizard.

"Mates now, are we?" He asked harshly. "After you push me away and ignore my plea for help and comfort by feigning sleep? Oh yes, I knew you were awake, _Dominant._" Harry hissed at Salazar.

"I never thought this would happen to me and I needed time to think about how this was going to change and affect me." Salazar said.

"Oh! Well then, that makes complete sense! Never mind the fact that I didn't even know I was going to obtain a creature inheritance or what kind it would be! Let's all just forget how I'm not even supposed to be in this time. You just _didn't know it would happen_." Harry nodded sarcastically.

"You do not understand-" Harry glared at Salazar.

"What did you say?" He asked slowly. "Did you just tell me that I didn't understand? Stroke of genius, that is. Of course I don't understand why my Dominant pushed me away like some disgusting piece of trash and completely ignored my need for comfort." Harry gestured to a pile of books. "I've been reading about elven inheritances. Did you know that all Elves, except house elves, require a mate and are very hands-on creatures. We're sexual by nature because elves need the touch of their mate to help ground them and control their tempers and magic."

"Harry, could we please explain ourselves to you? Will you give us that chance without interruption?" Rowena asked, stepping forward until she stood beside Salazar.

"What part of this conversation gave you the idea that you were welcome to intrude? Oh, that's right, there wasn't. So why are you talking to me?" Harry sneered. A stunned silence filled the room before Helga burst into silent tears. Rowena looked on the verge of crying and Godric just appeared shocked.

"Harry, that was uncalled for." Godric reprimanded softly as he planted himself between Harry and the other Founders.

"Godric." Harry said stiffly, trying desperately to crush his urge to lean into the older wizard for comfort. Godric shook his head.

"I am not your enemy, Harry. I told you I would not hurt you and I will not but that was unnecessarily cruel." Godric said.

"They hurt me, Godric. You know what my life has been like, I told you about my aunt and uncle and Voldemort and my fourth year with Ron. You know how hard it is for me to trust anyone anymore." Harry whispered brokenly.

"I know, young lion." Godric whispered just as softly as he stepped closer.

"I trusted them. I loved them. They betrayed me and you will soon and I...I've lost so much in that war Godric. I'm already damaged and I don't want to break anymore." Tears began to well up once again and Harry looked down.

"I know, Harry." Godric said as he wrapped an arm around the distraught teen. "I also know why Salazar did what he did. I do not approve but I can understand and I think that you should hear him out. He is you mate and you need him. Just give him another chance." Godric said softly. Harry nodded into Godric's chest and the older wizard pulled away. "Good. We will give you some privacy. Come find us in the common room when you are done." Godric said as he pulled Helga and Rowena away, closing the door softly behind him. Harry watched the door melt back into the wall before taking a deep breath and turning towards Salazar.

* * *

Salazar let his eyes wander over Harry, looking for any sign of injury and sighed mentally when he found none. He wished for a chair across from Harry and a dark blue one appeared.

"Let us sit down and I will try to explain my deplorable behavior." Salazar said motioning for Harry to sit. When they were both comfortable Salazar began to explain.

"My parents died when I was very young, nearly five. It was already clear that I would be a very powerful wizard, even at that young age and people tried to take advantage of their deaths to adopt me for their own personal agendas. I do not like to be used so I learned quickly how to take care of myself. I practiced for long periods until I could control my magic. I became very adept at wandless and non-verbal magic because I had no other way to care for myself. I never interacted with people unless I absolutely had to and there was no way to get what I wanted. I was extremely paranoid and did not trust anyone. People tried to kidnap me or cast spells on me: spike my food and drinks, anything they could to get control of my magic so out of necessity I hardened my heart. I retaliated in ways that made people think twice about harming me. I studied the Dark Arts to better protect myself at first but began to enjoy it after awhile. I was seven when I found out I could talk to snakes and I used that skill to my advantage. With my growing skill in Dark Arts, my powerful magic, and my ability people learned to leave me alone."

"It was not until I was fifteen that I met Godric, Rowena, and Helga. They had heard of my power and had come to talk to me about starting Hogwarts. Godric came first, he just knocked on my door and introduced himself in his sickeningly boisterous way. I hexed him and slammed the door in his face." Salazar chuckled at the memory and even Harry cracked a smile.

"A week later, Rowena showed up at my door. I did not hex her but I did not let her in either. She told me that they had heard about how powerful I was and had a proposition for me. She told me about Hogwarts and why they thought I would be able to help them. I refused, telling her that I did not wish to help them with their pathetic plan to teach disgusting children. I said that if they could not find the ambition to learn themselves then they did not deserve to learn at all and then I slammed the door in her face." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You were quite the bastard back then too, weren't you?" Harry asked snidely, but he couldn't stop the small smile that curled his lips. Salazar just smirked at him and Harry laughed softly.

"Helga was next and as soon as I opened the door, she slapped me, hard. I remember being so surprised that I just stared at her while he ranted on about treating people with more respect and why I did not want to help children learn how to better control their magic and what good was all my power if I did not help others. After she calmed down and stopped yelling she hugged me." Salazar laughed at the incredulous face on his elf's face. "She said that she knew I had been forced to act coldly towards everyone and for very good reason. She said that it was horrible for such a young boy to have grown up without parents and that is was revolting they way people tried to take advantage of me. Helga tole me that I didn't have to be alone anymore. We would be each other's family now." Salazar smiled fondly as he thought of the emotional witch.

"I agreed to go back with her and listened to what they had to say. After months of refusing, I finally said yes. It took me three years to truly trust that they weren't using me and that they really were my family." Salazar looked deeply into wide emerald eyes and smiled.

"I never thought that I would every be romantically involved with anymore, regardless of gender. I was never attracted to anymore and did not believe that love truly existed for me. Your inheritance shattered all those beliefs and I was too overwhelmed to think rationally. I never thought I would fall in love or have a mate. I never thought I would be so lucky. I was...afraid," Salazar forced out, "that this was a mistake, meant to mock me, but I was wrong. I am so very sorry that I hurt you, Harry." Salazar whispered as he reached out a hand to touch Harry's cheek gently. "I would like to be your Dominant if you would let me."

Harry stared at him and Salazar's worry increased with the silence. A couch suddenly appeared next to them and Salazar looked at it curiously. He turned back to Harry. When the teen stood and help out a hand, Salazar took it quickly and let Harry pull him to the couch. The younger wizard pushed him down before curling into his side. Salazar automatically wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pull him closer.

"If you ever hurt me like that again, I will castrate you." Harry mumbled. Salazar snickered softly and tightened his hold on his little elf.

"Thank you for giving me another chance." Salazar murmured softly.

"Hmmm." Harry hummed and yawned cutely. Salazar shifted them so he was lying on the couch with his elf draped over him.

"Sleep, little elf." Salazar whispered into Harry's ear. "The others can wait for a few more hours." Harry nodded, yawned again, and snuggled close to Salazar before drifting off to sleep. Salazar watched him for a few minutes before he dropped a kiss on Harry's tousled hair and followed his mate into Morpheus' domain.

* * *

Translations:

Invenire (1) Find

Supervenio (2) Appear

Locant Praeda Fugacior (3) Locate Elusive

* * *

Finally down. I can't copy and paste the original chapter so I have to type them out... How is it? Reviews welcome ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**HEADS UP: THE REAL CHAPTER THREE IS NOW UP. APOLOGIES FOR THE MISTAKE, THANK YOU, Gravity's Child ^^**

The first five chapters are from sexyslytheringoddess012. I do not own Harry Potter or any characters.

**WARNING: THERE ARE LIMES AND A FAKE LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER.**

_'Thoughts'_

"Dialogue"

_"Dream Dialogue"_

_Spells/Dreams/Emphasis_

Chapter Five: Bliss

Harry woke up feeling complete bliss. He was warm, warmer than he had ever been in his life, comfortable, and felt so protected. Harry slowly opened his eyes and gasped when he came face to face with perfection. Harry could only stare, eyes roving every feature, taking in the handsome god before him.

"Have you had a good, long look? Do you wish to stare some more?" Salazar teased while Harry huffed and looked away.

"Don't laugh at me. 's not nice." He grumbled as he pushed Salazar's chest in an attempt to escape the arms wrapped tightly around his waist. "Do you mind letting go of me?"

"Yes, actually, I do mind. We need to talk, Harry." Salazar said looking down. "we have to discuss how we are going to handle this and what we hope to get out of this bonding."

"Well that's easy." Harry said with a shrug as he traced patterns with his finger on his Dominant's chest. "I want what I never truly had. I want a family who loves me and doesn't think I'm a waste of life or a burden. I want a partner who loves me for me, weird quirks and all, not just 'cause I'm Harry-Sodding-Potter. I just wanna be truly happy." Harry whispered. A hand under his chin gently lifted his face until he was looking into blazing silver eyes.

"If that is what you want then you shall have it. I cannot express how truly sorry I am for my behavior, not just last night but since you have arrived here. I have treated you dismally and I truthfully do not deserve your forgiveness or your love but I will gladly take it because I am selfish and I can admit, at least to you and myself, that I want to...love you. I want to protect you and give you everything you want and have a family with you. Part of that is the bond, we are mates and the bond is one way to help us obtain that kind of life." Salazar said as he ran his fingers gently down Harry's cheek and neck between running them into his thick black hair. Harry shivered, blushing slightly.

"But?" He asked, almost hesitantly.

"But most of me wishes to give you that because I am aware of how terrible life is without it. I told you my story earlier. You know how it was for me. I was not abused as you were but I was alone and I do not wish to be any longer. Together we can ensure that we are never alone again." Salazar said softly with conviction. Harry smiled brightly up at his Dominant before wrapping his arms tightly around his neck.

"Thank you, Dominant." He breathed, delighting in the shiver it caused. Slyly, Harry pressed his body firmly against Salazar's. He pressed light kisses to the chest before him, his hands wandering idly. The sharp intake of breath from above him made him smirk as he sucked lightly on a nipple through the cloth of Salazar's shirt. He released it from his mouth with a breathy moan, a small, damp patch the only evidence of his actions.

"Sal." He whimpered, rolling his hips gently. Strong arms tightened around him, restricting his movement.

"Harry." Salazar's voice was cool and demanding, though his eyes were darkened by lust. "I suggest you stop moving right now." He warned. Harry allowed his eyes to well up as he looked up into heated grey eyes.

"I'm sorry! I-I just t-thought that you w-would wanna s-seal the b-bond." Harry gasped, as tears streaked down his face. "I understand i-if you d-don't w-want me like t-that."

"No! That is not what I meant, little elf." Salazar assured, shaking his head vehemently.

"It's o-okay, r-really, I g-get it." Harry said as he wiped his face. He slowly started to move away from his place in Salazar's lap. He barely took one step before he was yanked back down.

"Sal-" Harry suddenly couldn't speak as lips crashed into his. Salazar kissed him almost desperately, one hand held his hair tightly while the other wrapped around his waist to press him closer. Harry groaned and quickly wrapped his arms around Salazar's neck, holding him close.

"Those were fake tears." Salazar gasped between kisses.

"Yes." Harry breathed, voice hitching as Salazar bit down harshly on his neck.

"You were acting." He growled as he slid his hands under Harry's shirt, stroking the skin reverently.

"Are you going to punish me?" Harry asked in a seductive voice, as he wiggled his bum against the hard length pressing into his arse.

"Yes." Salazar hissed before standing up and dumping Harry onto the couch. Harry whined in displeasure and looked up in confusion. "I am going to punish you by not continuing with this right now. We need to go speak with the others anyway. They were worried about you." Harry snorted and draped himself lewdly across the couch.

"_Sure _they were." He drawled sarcastically, mentally patting himself on the back for successfully pulling of a Malfoy. "Silly me. How didn't I realize that they were worried about me when they kept my inheritance from me?" Harry shock his head in mock sadness. "And here I was thinking that they only cared about defeating the Tumma Sumu." Salazar snickered and shook his head.

"How you ended up in Gryffindor I will never understand. You are far too Slytherin." Salazar grumbled.

"Well, I just told the Sorting Hat not to put me there." Harry said with a shrug.

"You _just told it_? Why would you _not _want to be in Slytherin? Slytherin is a great and noble house!" Salazar said coolly.

"I don't doubt that know but in my time, Slytherin is very well known for turning out only Dark wizards, including the one that-" Harry stopped abruptly and sighed. "Too much information, not allowed to tell you." Harry said. Salazar sighed and stood up, holding out a hand to Harry.

"Come, Submissive. We have much to discuss with the other Founders."

"I don't wanna!" Harry whined even as he took his mate's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Do not slur your words." Salazar said absently. "I know you do not trust Helga and Rowena but if you can forgive me, surely you can forgive them?"

"No. You wouldn't understand, but Godric will. I'll tell you after we talk if you keep them as far away from me as possible." Harry said seriously, looking up to his Dominant pleadingly.

"As you wish, but you will tell me your reason later." Salazar said firmly before he led Harry out of the Room of Requirement and down to the Founders' chambers. Salazar gave the password once they met the portrait and pulled Harry in behind him.

"Harry!" Godric rushed over and pushed past Salazar to hug the younger male. "Are you alright now? Did you talk things over? Did you hex him? Please tell me you at least hexed him!" Godric smirked. Harry laughed and Godric's smirk widened into a smile.

"Sorry, Ric, but I didn't hex him. In fact, I snogged him a little, after we talked things over. Then he dragged me down here to have a meeting, the great brute." Harry teased, while Salazar just raised an eyebrow.

"Harry?" Rowena called softly. Harry tensed and Salazar stepped in front of him, blocking him from Helga and Rowena's gaze.

"My elf does not wish to talk to you so you will refrain trying to converse with him, looking at him, or being to close to him. Is that understood?" Salazar asked in a quiet, deadly voice. The two women nodded quickly as they made their way to the other side of the room. They all knew not to piss Salazar Slytherin off and it seemed the quickest way to do that now would be to displease his mate.

* * *

They all sat down, gathering around the small coffee table in the common room.

"So, Harry, do you want to tell us why you decided to disappear and cause panic and terror for everyone in the castle?" Godric started off. Harry winced at his sharp tone and sighed.

"I was angry and I felt...well that part doesn't really matter. It was just all too much. I receive my painful inheritance that could have gone better if certain people I had confided in had told me what they suspected. I find, rather abruptly, that I have a mate and said mate is a man who seems to hate my very being. This mate practically rejects me not five minutes after I wake up. I was furious, so I destroyed my room to let off some steam but after the anger was gone there was just pain." Harry had been looking down at his hands while he spoke and lifted his head to look brokenly at Godric.

"I was hurt, Ric. They all hurt me and I just knew that you would side with them, and hurt me too. I ran. I couldn't handle it and I ran to a place where I could be alone and cried myself to sleep." He whispered. Godric was by his side in an instant, wrapping strong arms around the shaking young man. He glared silently at the other three Founders who were wearing varying degrees of shame and sorrow.

"Shh, little lion. It is alright now. You have worked things out with your Dominant, yes?" Harry nodded against Godric's chest. "See? It is better already."

"Harry?" A soft, feminine voice reached the angst-filled teen. Salazar growled at the maternal witch and Harry turned his head from Godric's chest so that he could stare at Helga.

"What?" He muttered.

"I am so, so sorry. Rowena and I, we truly did not mean to hurt you. Nothing we read said that the transformation would be painful. We weren't sure what kind of creature you would be and I didn't want to say something without being absolutely sure." Helga quickly explained, her hands clasped tightly as she looked sadly at Harry.

"I too, am sorry, young one. I do like giving half answers and I thought it better to wait until I had all the information before I discussed matters with you. I realize that it has hurt you and I am deeply sorry, for that is not what I intended." Rowena apologized.

"If that was your only reason for not telling me I could forgive you. But I know that a part of you didn't tell me because you didn't want me distracted from my research about the Tumma Sumu." Harry growled, the temperature around his drastically dropping until they were all shivering with puffs of condensed air coming out. The only one who didn't seem to mind was Harry.

"Harry, you need to calm down." Salazar said firmly as he turned Harry to look at him.

"Why?" Harry hissed. "They should hear-"

"Yes, they should but you are freezing us, Submissive." Salazar said softly. Harry looked around and blinked in surprise to see snow falling from the ceiling and icicles forming along the fireplace.

"Oh!" Harry gasped in surprise. He looked to Godric who had let go of Harry to wrap his arms around himself. He was shivering violently and his lips were starting to turn an alarming shade of blue. "Godric!" Harry cried in horror. The air immediately began to warm up, the snow and icicles melting as the Founders stopped shivering.

"Did I do this to you?" Harry demanded, looking between Salazar and Godric.

"You did not mean to. Everyone is fine, Submissive. Do not worry yourself." Salazar said as he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist.

"But..._how _did I do that?" Harry asked.

"Well...it looks like we know what type of elf you are!" Godric exclaimed.

"What?" Harry yelped, looking towards Godric in confusion.

"Well, obviously, you are an elemental elf, Harry." Rowena said, Godric and Salazar nodding as Helga clapped excitedly.

"Oh." Harry breathed softly. He looked up to Salazar as he swayed slightly. "Dominant, I don't feel to-" Harry slumped forward and Salazar caught him quickly so he didn't fall. He ran his wand over his mate, sighing in relief when it gave Harry a clean bill of health.

"He can supposedly defeat a Dark Lord but tell him he is an elemental elf and _my_ little wizard passes out." He grumbled in mock exasperation. He stood up and swung his mate up into his arms.

"We will be in my chambers. Do not bother us. If you do, I will not hesitate in cursing you." Salazar warned coolly before he left. Once in his room he laid Harry gently on his bed, slipping the young elf's robes, shirt, shoes, and trousers off before covering him with a blanket. Salazar stripped down to his pants and climbed in next to his Submissive. He wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and pulled him closer before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_Lips kissed their way down his chest, sucking and nipping along the way. Harry arched up into the hands that pinched and twisted their nipples. A warm tongue lapped at his neck before teeth sank in. Harry cried out and his hands flew to a head of dark hair, pressing that mouth closer as it sucked and lapped on the bite soothingly._

_"Oh, Gods, Sal!" Harry groaned as he thrust up against his Dominant._

_"Hmm. Do you like that, little elf?" Salazar asked huskily. His hands trailed down Harry's sides and to his thighs which wrapped around his waist. They moaned as the new position pressing their aching cocks together._

_"Yes!" Harry hissed, throwing his head back as he arched up into Salazar. Salazar groaned and rolled his hips down against Harry's._

_"Please! Please, Dominant. Want you so bad. Need you. Inside me, want to feel you inside me." Harry whimpered as he thrust desperately against the older male. Salazar growled and cast a wandless, wordless charm that stretched Harry and slicked his insides with lube. He positioned himself at his young mate's entrance and gazed down at him heatedly._

_"Are you sure?" He panted as he held himself up over Harry. Harry rolled his hips enticingly, moaning wantonly as he nodded._

_"Please, Sal!" He gasped. Salazar groaned at the sound before thrusting swiftly, burying himself deep inside Harry for the first time, both of them shouting with pleasure. _

"Sal." Harry moaned as he moved in his sleep. Salazar woke to the feeling of his mate writhing beside him and sucked in a sharp breath when he heard the pleasure in Harry's voice.

"Oh, Merlin! Yes, Sal! More!" Harry moaned, his hips thrusting slightly as he gripped the bed sheets tightly in his hands. Salazar could feel his body heat rising as his cock hardened almost instantly.

"Harry?" Salazar shook his mate slightly. Harry turned to face him, latching onto his arms, one of his legs slipping between Salazar's. Salazar stiffened when he felt Harry's pulsating cock rub tantalizingly against his thigh, moans and gasps spilling from his lips. Salazar bit back his own moan and shook Harry harder.

"Harry! Wake up!" He snapped. Harry gasped and his eyes whipped open. Salazar could not hold back another moan as he saw emerald eyes dark with passion and lust. Harry licked his lips are he stared up at his Dominant, hips still moving slowly.

"Stop." Salazar groaned as he tightened his hold on Harry. "You have to stop."

"Need you, Sal." Harry whimpered as he kissed the older man's neck, licking a trail up to his ear. "Want you. Right now." Salazar started to shake his head but was forced to stop when his hair was gripped tightly and soft, pink, lips pressed against his. Harry kissed him fiercely, tongue plunging into his mouth as they both moaned.

"Harry..." Salazar breathed. He managed to tear himself away from Harry's delectable mouth and stared down at him. Harry was the epitome of debauchery with his hair mused, his lips swollen and glistening, and his eyes dilated and darkened with lust. His chest heaved with pebbled pink nipples and Salazar couldn't resist any longer, swooping down to kiss him hungrily. He tugged at Harry's pants and quickly stripped them off, leaving him naked. Salazar left his eyes roam over every inch of his mate's creamy, soft body.

"Mine." Salazar growled as he reverently stroked Harry's skin. Harry moaned and arched into the touch.

"Yours!" Harry agreed breathlessly. "All yours. Please, Dominant!" Salazar stripped out of his own underwear and lowered lowered himself gently onto Harry. They hissed at the skin on skin contact and Harry immediately wrapped his arms and legs around his mate. They rocked against each other frantically, seeking the all-consuming pleasure that hovered just out of their reach.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Harry whimpered, pulling at Salazar's hair.

"Merlin, Harry." Salazar moaned. He kissed Harry sloppily and their hips moved even faster.

"So close, so close." Harry panted. Salazar nipped his shoulder lightly before sinking his teeth firmly into Harry's neck, leaving his mark. Harry stiffened and screamed his orgasm as it rushed over him. His vision went white and a loud roaring filled his ears, blocking out everything but Salazar as he screamed his name. Warm wetness splashed onto his chest and stomach as Harry collapsed against the bed, his body thrumming splendidly in the afterglow.

A heavy weight collapsed on top of him and Harry lazily wrapped his arms around the heavy, panting male, his own chest still heaving. Salazar turned his head and sluggishly kissed the darkening mark he had left on his mate's neck.

"Mmm." Harry hummed contently and felt Salazar's lips turn up in a lazy smile.

"Go back to sleep. We can talk later." Salazar said as he prepared to roll off Harry.

"No! Stay." Harry pleaded, tightening his hold on his mate. Salazar nodded tiredly as let the soothing sensation of Harry stroking his hair lull him back to sleep. Harry sighed in satisfaction, nuzzling his Dominant affectionately before falling asleep with a small smile.

* * *

Finally! The original chapters by sexyslytherin012 are over! Tomorrow, I post my own chapter for this story! I can't wait! ^^

Reviews are welcome


	6. Chapter 6

My own chapter fir this story! Finally! I hope you guys enjoy it ^^

**WARNING: EX-SNARRY, LEMON**

_'Thoughts'_

"Dialogue"

_"Dream Dialogue"_

_Spells/Dreams/Emphasis_

Chapter Six: Trouble in Paradise

The sound of the banging of the door woke Salazar. He cast _Tempus _to check the time, and was surprised when he saw it was already past noon.

He shook Harry gently to rouse him from his sleep. He only succeeded, however, in making Harry's eyebrows furrow adorably and snuggle closer into his body heat. He smiled, and decided to try another method.

Salazar swooped down and kissed Harry, invading his mouth leisurely until Harry finally opened his eyes, although a bit dazed.

"Morning." Harry mumbled. "'S a nice way to wake up."

Salazar chuckled, "Silly elf, we missed lunch." This finally woke Harry up.

"What? But...what...why?" His confusion was shown in his face, scrunched up.

"It is because, little elf, you are insatiable." They sat, basking in happiness until the door slammed open, revealing an irritated Godric.

"Salazar!" Godric bellowed. "What in Merlin's name is keeping you in..." Godric froze when he saw a naked Harry and Salazar, before his face darkened.

"You...to my lion...I will destroy you." Godric snarled, his sword being unsheathed when a black wand pointed at him.

"You dare insinuate that I force my Submissive?" Salazar hissed, fury uncontrollable.

Awkwardly, Harry draped himself in Salazar's silk sheets, before walking to Godric, placing a calming hand on his shoulder. Godric turned to look at Harry and quickly questioned him.

"Harry! Are you alright? Do not worry, I will take care of you. He will regret-" Harry cut Godric off with a hand, before hesitantly speaking.

"Godric, Salazar didn't force me. If anything," Harry stopped as a blush crawled to his face. "I pressured him into it this morning." Seeing Godric's incredulous look, he hastily explained. "Well, I was having this really...graphic dream and I woke up and you know how it is in mornings and he helped me...take care of it, but then we both fell asleep and didn't wake up until just now." By the end of his speech, Harry's blush had spread farther and he was fidgeting with the sheet that covered him while he stared down at his feet.

Godric cleared his throat. "Well then...I...apologize for my accusations, Salazar. I was not thinking clearly when I saw you two, and I made a mistake. I was worried when you to did not arrive at the Great Hall for breakfast or lunch, and began to assume the worst. When you two dress and eat, the others and I will meet you in the library to discuss more about your creature inheritance." With that, Godric walked out, clearly still shocked from what he had seen.

When he left, Harry dropped to the floor and groaned in embarrassment. He heard a soft laughter and peered through the sheet. What he saw left his mouth dry. Salazar was sprawled out on the bed, naked, with a soft smile on his face. Harry flushed at the sight before muttering an incoherent excuse to running to take a much needed cold shower.

Salazar slowly got up as a smirk made its way to his face, before joining his his elf in the shower.

* * *

An hour later, a smug Salazar and blushing Harry entered the library. No questions needed to be asked when Helga and Rowena saw the two, they just cleared their throats and began to explain Harry's inheritance.

Rowena started first. "Elemental elves are one of the most powerful creatures there are. They are small in stature, but are very agile. It seems fitting for you Harry, considering your size and speed." Harry pouted at this comment, earning a few chuckles from the Founders.

Helga continued. "But it is not wise to underestimate elemental elves. Besides incredible speed and flexibility, elemental elves hide extreme power. They can control the weather and other elements, such as fire, wind, earth, and water with their emotions, it is thought that elemental elves created the four seasons. The power they hold also places them high in elven society; most elven rulers we know of are elemental elves."

"Their power also attracts unwanted attention though. Many power hungry witches or wizards hire hunters to find and train elemental elves to obey their every command. Since elves, like most magical creatures are beautiful in appearance, they usually serve as sex slaves as well." Godric stopped when Harry started trembling. There was the sound of distant thunder. Godric was quick to reassure the young elf, holding him close despite Salazar's death glares.

"It is okay, young one. We will not let anyone harm you." At this he glowered at Salazar. "We will protect you, not because you are our 'hero', but because you are our _friend_." He smiled at Harry, who beamed back at him and snuggled closer to Godric.

"There is not much information on elves, especially elemental elves, so we cannot find a correct way for you to control your powers. We will have to learn as your powers progress." Rowena admitted.

"Great." Harry mumbled in Godric's chest. "I had to spend my time at Hogwarts learning about my magic and now I have to learn about my elven magic. Fate really likes to screw me over."

"It is not so bad. I can owl my old students about their inheritances. Maybe one of them can come in and help you." Salazar stated, before he stole Harry and pressed him against _his _chest possessively. Godric only held his hands up in surrender.

"Harry dear, do you want to start practice now? We can take a break from regular training and start fresh." Helga suggested. "Rowena can record the results so you can see any improvement you make."

"Might as well. So how does this work? Do I just think about it? Or do you have to do something? What if I hurt you guys? What if-" Harry rambled before Salazar cut him off.

"I do not think you can control your power well enough to utilize on command. It would be best to...affect your emotions and continue from there." When Harry looked like he was going to protest, Salazar brought his hand up. "Do not worry about any hurting any of us. We can practice in the Room of Requirement and ask for an area separate and we can cast protection charms." When Harry finally agreed, the group made their way to the seventh floor, impatiently awaiting the first sign of Harry's true power.

* * *

Harry paced three times in front of the hallway, and said, "I need a room to safely test my powers." Suddenly, there was a low rumbling, and a door appeared. Harry quickly walked in with the Founders, and they were amazed with what was inside the room.

The room was divided into separate sections, one covered with dirt, another full of water, one with wind chimes dangling, another that had heat oozing out, one that was ice cold, and one that had a shield covering it. The room was perfect to use.

"This is it!" Harry yelled excitedly. "Man, I love this place! Do you see all these sections? There's one for you guys too! I was kinda nervous about this but I can't wait now!" He started to jump up and down, causing Godric to laugh and ruffle his hair affectionately.

"All right, young one. We' will go to that section," Godric pointed to the protected area, "and you can pick whichever element you wish to train in first." The Founder moved, and left Harry to ponder his choices. He quickly decided, and said, "I guess I'll start with... this one!" Harry moved to the section with wind chimes. "I guess that means wind? So how do I control wind? There's no breeze, it's so...still."

"Air is there, and wind is air in motion. Think of sometime that moves you, whether it keeps you spinning, propels you forward, or shoves you backward and concentrate on it." Rowena said. Harry thought hard, about a slide. When that didn't work, he thought of a swing, and then a merry-go-round. He growled in frustration. "It's not working!" He whined.

"What did you think of?" Helga asked.

"Well, I thought of a slide, because you move forward, and then a swing, because you go back and forth, and then a merry-go-round, because it goes in circles." Harry stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He looked at the Founders and noted their blank faces. "Don't tell me, you don't know what they are?" He exclaimed. At the continuous blank faces and Rowena's irritated face, he began to explain. "...and then a merry-go-round is a machine that you and others can ride and it spins around in circles and plays this soft music." Harry finished. By the end of his explanation, they Founders all looked very interested, except Salazar, who tried to mask his interest behind a face of nonchalance.

"Maybe, you should think of things that _move _you emotionally, Harry." Helga tried. "Perhaps, a memory that impacted you strongly?"

"A memory, huh..." Harry took some time to think of something. His mind immediately flashed back to Sirius' death. He trembled a little and whispered, "Got it." They Founders exchanged a look of worry before Salazar said, "Now focus on it. Let it fill you up."

Harry sighed shakily and close his eyes. The memory flashed in his head over and over, when the curse hit Sirius, when the disappeared into the veil, when Remus held him back, and how he chased after Bellatrix Lestrange. He was hit heavily by grief and then guilt, and began to drown in it. He faintly heard shouting but it was blocked out but Sirius' face, how it faded into nothingness. _'Merlin! Sirius! I'm so sorry, it's all my bloody fault!'_

Harry was roused out of his trance by someone shaking his roughly, calling his name. "Harry! Harry! Come back to us!" He looked up, and saw Salazar, worry coloring his face. Harry wondered why his face was wet, until he realized that he was crying. He looked down to hide but his chin was grasped by Salazar.

"Harry! What is it? What did you think of that did this? Was it- was it the muggles?" At this, Salazar's face darkened.

Harry hiccoughed. "N-no! It was...I had a godfather and he was fighting with me against the Dark Lord's followers, you know, the one I defeated, and then he was hit, and I saw him...die and I blamed myself and I'm so sad because he was the only family I had left and-" Salazar cut Harry off as he pressed their lips together, gently. He added pressure ever so slightly and invaded Harry's mouth. Harry closed his eyes, which made more tears fall. He gripped Salazar's robes as if it was a lifeline, and they finally parted, a string of saliva the only connection left. Harry's eyes were slightly glassed over, and he was panting lightly. Salazar's arm circled around Harry's waist and he pulled him closer, as if shielding him.

"Calm down, Submissive. It was not your fault. You did not wield the wand that killed your godfather and you could not control it. These things are beyond us." Salazar intoned. He rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back and ran his fingers through soft, black hair. He continued this until Harry relaxed enough to nuzzle his neck and reluctantly pulled them apart to check his elf's face.

"Do you feel better little one?" Salazar asked, caressing Harry's cheek.

"Y-yes, Dominant." Harry replied, flushing slightly from the delicate touch.

Godric cleared his throat discreetly, breaking the world the two were stuck in. He rubbed the back of his head nervously and hesitantly asked, "Do you wish to end your training here, little lion? It is perfectly understandable to want time to sort your feelings. We will not force you to keep going." Harry looked over Godric and noted that Helga nodded her agreement vigorously and Rowena was worried as well. He smiled, feeling lucky that he had such considerate friends.

"It's okay. Maybe we should just stay away from wind for awhile, maybe do a different element." He moved to the icy section, and gestured for the Founders to move back to their area. He waited until they finally shifted and said, "I think I should create a fire in this one. There's no point in making it more cold." The Founders nodded their agreement and waited for Harry to begin.

"What would fire represent?" He muttered to himself. "Since wind meant moving in a poetic sense, I guess I shouldn't start working out. Ugh, riddles are better suited for 'Mione. She figured out the the monster was a basilisk and how to destroy horcruxes. I guess, anger or passion? But, when I was made at Rowena and Helga, it started snowing, so passion?" Then Harry had an idea of what to use. He blushed fiercely, and started to fidget. _'No way, I'm to use that? I guess it's worth a shot...'_

Just when the Founders were going to check on him, the ice melted and evaporated, and the are surrounding Harry became hot and humid. _'Mmm, Sal's fingers, his tongue and mine, biting me...' _He was still blushing, but you could see his concentration on his face before he exhaled, letting the ice set back in. Godric and the others ran up to him and cheered. Godric lifted Harry up and spun him around, much to the chagrin of Salazar.

"That was brilliant, Harry! What did you think of for fire?" Godric asked, curious.

Harry's blush returned fully, making him resemble a tomato. The Founders found it quite amusing, especially Salazar, who had an idea of what Harry did.

"W-well, I thought that passion would work for fire, so..." He trailed off, and Godric understood his meaning as pink trailed over his cheeks. The other three Founders just looked at each other, before Salazar smirked smugly.

"Okay!" Harry distracted, "Let's go to the dirt area now and try to control earth." He quickly moved there, but you could clearly see his red eyes, and Salazar couldn't help laughing, while the two witches cooed at his adorableness.

"What would earth be?" Harry asked, tilting his head. The other Founders pondered this as well until Helga came up with an answer.

"Earth can signify something that grounds you, but it can also signify being human. My best choice would be an example of you making a mistake, like all humans do." Helga said, and Harry thought about it. He had made a lot of mistakes, but they didn't mean something special to him. Then, it hit him.

"I got it, move back you guys." Harry said. He closed his eyes, and focused on his memory.

_It was dark, but that was what you got when you wandered the castle's corridors after curfew. Wand in one hand, the Marauders' Map in another, Harry followed the trail of Severus Snape. He was nearing his personal quarters, his heart beating furiously. This was it. He was going to meet his lover tonight, and they were going to make love. He knew he was early, but he couldn't wait any longer. Suddenly, Harry heard a moan and hid in the shadows. He peered out slightly, and what he saw left a lump in his throat. His lover, Severus Snape, was thrusting into his rival, Draco Malfoy. Harry felt tears well up in his eyes, and dashed out. Distantly, he heard Malfoy's cry of ecstasy as he reached his climax, and Severus', no, Snape's following groan as he reached completion. He was such a fool to think that he could trust him, to think that someone loved him. _Harry shuddered at his memory, he had made a mistake in falling for Snape, but he was glad that he didn't sleep with him that day because that meant that he was still good enough for Salazar. He wanted his first time to be with someone who loved him for him, and that someone was Sal. Harry didn't hate Snape, he couldn't, not after he saw his memory in the pensieve, the one Snape gave him when he was dying, but he didn't love him anymore. Even though the man held a special place in his heart, he was head over heels for Sal now, and he would never regret that. Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that the dirt formed and hardened in the shape of an animal, the shape of a doe.

When Helga called his name, he was startled out of his thoughts, and looked at the doe. Harry smiled slightly, and touched the figure reverently, before closing his eyes and turning to the Founders. He didn't offer an explanation for this, he just looked at them and they understood. Some things were better left unsaid.

Suddenly, Harry fell to the floor. The Founders rushed to him, and immediately cast diagnostic spells over him. Harry waved them away, and said, "I'm fine. I'm just really tired. Using this power is hard, takes a lot outta me." This led to Helga and Godric automatic answer of food. Harry groaned, but couldn't get out of it because he didn't have enough energy to run, or even protest, so he let his Dominant carry him to the Great Hall, the other Founders trailing after them. Salazar called for a house elf who popped in dutifully.

"How can Misty be helping the Masters and Mistresses?" The elf asked, before looking at Harry. "Oh!" The elf shrieked. "Master Harry Potter! Is you okay, Master Harry Potter? Shall Misty be getting something for you?" She asked frantically.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Rowena cut in. "Harry should eat, he used too much energy trying to master his elven powers and needs something that will sustain him properly." Misty was shocked at the fact that Harry was part elf, before beaming, and answering with, "Of course Mistress Eagle ma'am! Misty be getting food for Master Harry Potter right away!" before disappearing with a pop. Harry glared slightly at Rowena, but it withered with his exhaustion. Three seconds later, a full course meal popped up for Harry. The Founders raised eyebrows at how fast the food came but let Harry eat.

The house elves had outdone themselves for Harry. He received a hot, creamy tomato soup with a pinch of basil and mint, followed by a main course of seared lamb chops with black pepper and a sweet balsamic sauce topping it, finished with strawberries and whipped cream for dessert. Harry was surprised that the house elves had made his favorites, but with one whiff, he began to eat with gusto. He even glared at Godric when he tried to 'taste-test' Harry's lamb chops. To the surprise and delight of Helga, Harry cleaned every single dish he was presented, and Harry finished with a contented sigh while Godric sulked and pouted in the corner. He blinked and grinned sheepishly while saying, "I guess I was really hungry...Stop sulking Godric. I'm sure the house elves will bring you food later." This led to Godric beaming.

Rowena clapped her hands together, and said, "You should resume training tomorrow. Instead, we should go to the library and look up anything on elven royalty. I do not think that your food appeared so quickly just because you are friends with the house elves. Did you see how Misty reacted when we mentioned your inheritance? I find myself curious." Harry agreed heartily, and the group made their way to the library.

* * *

Sobbing was heard in the Gryffindor common room, where two housemates were worrying over their friend.

"Gin, 'Mione, you need to calm down. Weird things have happened to Harry before. He turned out fine, remember?" Ron reassured.

"But, Ron!" Hermione sniffed, "Harry always had use with him, and those 'weird things' always led to him almost dying!" The thought of Harry dead made Hermione burt into tears once again.

"Yeah! What if he's cold or lonely? What if we never...never s-see him again?" Ginny wailed.

The two girls clung to each other, while Ron sat there contemplating. He was putting his strategist mind to work. Finally, he came up with an idea.

"I got it!" Ron said. The girls stopped slightly and looked up at him. "We sent Harry a letter!" The girls looked at him as if he was telling them he was going to wear a pink frilly tutu for the rest of his life. "No! Think about it! Owls can find anyone in the world, so we just place a tracking charm on the owl, and we've got Harry!" The girls looked at each other before moving to hug Ron.

"That's bloody brilliant, Ron!" Hermione said, as he kissed him. When they surfaced, Ron was grinning stupidly.

"What are we waiting for?" Ginny asked. "Let's do it!" They ran to get an owl, before proceeding to write to Harry.

* * *

So, how was my first chapter? It's kind of sloppy, but I had to go out so I rushed this a little. Tell me what you think in a review. Thanks! ^^


End file.
